ShiniAlchemist
by Sango Kinomiya
Summary: Los chicos del Shibusen tienen una misión especial y particular está ocación; Verificar por que Alphonse Elric es una armadura vacía. Edward no está muy feliz de tenerlos cerca y menos entiende lo que es un maestro de la guadaña. Dejen Reviews
1. Epilogo del Shibusen

* * *

Este Fanfiction Va dedicado a mi amiga Carolina "la Chibi" por que fue su cumpleaños y este es su regalin =D, Espero te guste loca!!!!

La historia de soul eater se basa después del despetar con la sangre negra, es decir hsata el cap 26. No hay espoilers, pero más o menos en esa línea de la historia está este Fic.

Ni Soul Eater, ni FMA me pertenecen, ojalá xD. Espero sus Reviews, que los disfruten!!!!

* * *

Vamos, Soul. Shinigami-sama quiere que vayamos a verle inmediatamente. _–Decía una chica de coletas a su compañero, el cuál se encontraba jugando básquet ball con su inseparable amigo ruidoso de cabellos azules; Black Star—_

Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba. Gracias, Maka. Eh Black, terminaremos esto en otro momento. Así tendrás tiempo de prepararte psicológicamente para perder ante mí, je. _–Decía el chico peliblanco mientras aventaba el balón al chico de la estrella, obviamente éste comenzó a discutir a todo pulmón, provocando las risas de Maka.—_

¡Te digo qué te esperes, Soul! _–Gritaba desesperado el chico.—_ ¡Te ganaré y esta es sólo una escusa para librarte de mí! ¡Eso es! Es sólo una escusa del destino pues te iba a ganar este partido y entonces, serías mi esclavo de por vida, por que soy más perrón que Dios, ¡Claro! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!!!!!

Ehh…nunca apostamos nada, Black… comienzas a asustarme. Eso para nada es Cool, ¿sabes? Sólo haces el ridículo, viejo.

¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo tu pobre imaginación! _—El chico del clan de las estrella volvió a reír desenfrenadamente.—_

Si, cómo digas. Vámonos, Maka. _–La chica asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero antes miró al chico ninja y dijo:—_

Tsubaki te está buscando, Black Star. Deberías verla. _–Comenzó a caminar junto a su compañero—_

¿Tsubaki? _–El chico giró los ojos intentando recordar algo acerca de su compañera.—_ ¡Mierda! ¡Es cierto! ¡Tsubaki me esperaba para ver a Shinigami-Sama!

¿Eh? ¿Tú también tenías que ir con Shinigami-Sama?

Ey, Maka, pensé qué sólo quería vernos a nosotros.

Yo también pensaba eso, Soul. Tenía la idea de que querría vernos para hablar sobre Khrona.

¿Qué? ¿Aún tienen sospechas acerca de esa chica rara?

No es rara, Soul. _–Reprendió la chica de la guadaña.—_ Es sólo qué le está costando un poco de trabajo adaptarse después de que Medusa la abandonó.

Para mí que ella decidió quedarse en Shibusen. _–Aclaró Soul mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su nuca y suspiraba.—_

Bueno, podría ser, pero, Soul, Medusa era…es su madre y no hizo nada por traerla de vuelta a su lado.

Tonterías. _–Soul hizo una mueca de fastidio, hablar de cosas tan tontas y con tanto sentimentalismo en ellas no era lo suyo.—_

De cualquier forma… _—Cambió el tema al notar el fastidio de su compañero.—_ pensé qué sería relacionado a ella. Me extraña que también quisiera ver a Tsubaki y a Black Star.

* * *

_Así era, apenas habían pasado unas pocas semanas después de que el demonio escondido abajo del Shibusen fuera liberado gracias a Medusa y a sus secuaces. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Poco a poco, la ciudad fue siendo reconstruida, poco a poco se iba perdiendo el miedo latente de otro ataque, sin embargo, aún estaban alerta. Todas las Death Scythe se reunieron para hablar con Shinigami-Sama. Sin embargo, ningún detalle de esto se les fue revelado a los alumnos, ni siquiera Maka lo supo aunque intentó sobornar a su mujeriego padre con un abrazo. No es que Maka quisiera hacerlo, simplemente se sintió presionada por sus amigos y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Sin embargo le fue en vano. Spirit no revelaría lo que se habló en esa tarde. Aunque fuera su preciada Maka quien se lo pidiera, pues según el argumento que le dio a su hija, era que sólo le causaría más problemas y como buen padre que es, (o se cree) no podría hacerlo._

_Así es, los chicos no sabían nada, al parecer les era más difícil saber los asuntos del shibusen, Kid no sabía nada, creían que al ver visto una parte del shibusen en ruinas le había provocado un serio caso de compulsividad,y se dedicó a "intentar" componer los destrozos, a restaurar las piezas rotas y encontrar las piezas restantes cómo si fuera un gran rompecabezas, así que Kid no era de gran ayuda, ni siquiera Patty ni Liz sabían nada a pesar de ser sus compañeras. El profesor Stein estaba un poco raro últimamente y la vez pasada que los chicos fueron a verlo, este simplemente les ignoró argumentando que tenía cosas que hablar con los Death Scythe. _

_Así era, nada de nada sabían los jóvenes del shibusen, y esto los inquietaba un poco, ¿Por qué si, después de intentar detener a Medusa los adultos ya no confiaban en ellos? ¿Porque? ¿por qué si ellos ayudaron bastante?, Gracias a Maka, ahora Krhona estaba de su lado. Gracias a Kid pudieron evaluar parte de las habilidades de Free y gracias a Black Star… eh… pues, ayudó también, él no tuvo la culpa de que la locura lo haya apendejado...quiero decir, atontado. (Black: Oye!!! Si mis sentidos son de la chingada! Cómo crees que ese estúpido demonio haya podido atontarme!!! Demonios! Pero si soy más cabrón que un dios! Ah qué si! Jajajajaja!.) A lo mejor ahora podrían tener respuestas, y eso era lo que esperaban._

* * *

¡Black Star! _–Gritó Tsubaki mientras agitaba su mano para llamar la atención de su compañero.—_

¡Tsubaki! _–El muchacho corrió donde ella y ambos empezaron a entablar una conversación al parecer algo animada mientras caminaban para encontrarse con Shinigami-Sama.—_

Se ven bien juntos, ¿no lo crees, Soul? _–Preguntó Maka con una sonrisa en los labios.—_

¿Tú crees? Pienso que Tsubaki es más alta y más inteligente que Black, no quedarían bien juntos.

¿Eeehhh???? ¿eso crees? ¡Qué poco romántico! ¿Qué tiene que ver que Tsubaki sea más alta. O más inteligente? Lo importante es que los dos se lleven bien. Según tú, ¿Cómo debería ser una pareja perfecta? Tu chica ideal

Mmm… mi chica ideal… pues para empezar veamos… _—Soul se llevó una mano a la barbilla y con su gruesa voz comenzó a contestar la pregunta de Maka.—_ …qué esté buenota _–Soul sonrió ampliamente mientras hacia el ademán de busto grande con sus dos manos, cuál fuere la respuesta a ese comentario tan ofensivo, un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica.—_ Oye! Tú preguntaste! _—Soul comenzaba a ponerse bravo cuando vio el rostro de la castaña. Estaba rojo y con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, aunque trataba de ocultar ese sollozo, Maka no pudo evitar que unas gotas se notaran en sus ojos verdes.—_ Ehh…vamos…era una broma, ¿crees que soy así de idiota? No contestes. Pero vamos, Maka, sabes que no soy así.

¿Entonces por que contestas de esa manera tan idiota, Soul?!

Era una broma, te lo dije… _—El tono de voz del chico era casi tímido, no quería lastimar a nadie y menos a ella.—_ Pensé que esperarías una respuesta así de un chico.

¡Sí! De un chico, pero te lo pregunté seriamente… No sé por que me molesto por estas cosas. ¡Me voy!

¡Espera, Maka! _—El chico corrió para alcanzarla. Prefirió callarse y ni siquiera trató de disculparse, pues pensó que sólo empeoraría las cosas.—_

* * *

Bien, Padre ya estamos todos reunidos. _–Anunció Kid al ver que Tanto Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka y Soul entraban— _¿Qué era eso Tan importante qué querías decirnos?

¡Bieeen! _–Comenzó animadamente el sujeto de la gran máscara de calavera—_

¡Nos dirás todo acerca de las conversaciones secretas que has tenido con los profesores y el padre mujeriego de Maka! _–Ordenó con una gran sonrisa el chico del clan Estrella—_

¡Oye! _–Reclamó Maka.—_

…eeehhh si, bueno, no era para eso la razón por la que los llamé. _–Explicó amablemente el fundador del Shibusen.—_

¿Entonces para que demonios nos haces perder el Tiem… _—Tsubaki gentilmente le tapó la boca a su maestro antes de que los demás presentes tomaran una medida más drástica por las peticiones de este hiperactivo muchacho.—_

…Bueno_…—Le escurrió una gotita de sudor mientras veía que la chica alta sólo se ponía colorada y sonreía amablemente cómo siempre.—_ En fin. El motivo de mi llamada es que hemos estado observando unas anomalías.

Anomalías… _—Dijo Black con un tono de voz serio, tan serio que todos le prestaron atención inmediatamente.—_ Anomalías…¿Extrañas? _–Todos se cayeron al suelo, era demasiado esperar de ese muchacho.— _¿Qué? ¡Pueden ser anomalías normales!

De cuándo a acá las anomalías son normales! No seas idiota, por favor. _–Kid acomodó su corbatita dando el aire de chico muy culto.—_

Si te crees tan inteligente culo disparejo entonces dime que es eso de las "_anomanías"_!!

Ehh? Mi parte posterior está dispareja???! _–Comenzó a correr como si de un perro se tratara dando vueltas en círculos.—_ Patty, Liz, vean si mi trasero esta disparejo! _–Ordenó a sus armas alarmado. Patty ya se estaba acercando a verle el trasero a Kid cuando Liz la paró en seco.—_

¿Estás idiota? _–Volteó inmediatamente a ver a Shinigami-Sama.—_ Discúlpeme por favor. _–Regresó a ver a Kid.—_ ¿Cómo esperas que veamos tu trasero!? Eso es de muy mal gusto! Además, ¿cómo le puedes creer a ese idiota que tiene un maní pelado por cerebro que además ni dice bien lo que habla?! _–De nuevo volteo a ver rápidamente al padre de Kid e hizo reverencias. –_Lo siento mucho Shinigami-sama.

Tienes razón, Liz. _–Recobró la compostura cómo si nada hubiese pasado.—_

Lo hice dudar! Lo hice dudar! _—Canturreaba el peliazul mientras brincaba un paso a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.— _

Cómo sea… _—Intentaba retomar el control el alto jefe— Hemos encontrado energías extrañas, ciertamente, me gustaría que investigarán a este sujeto. –Se dio la vuelta y en su espejo se mostró una imagen.—_

* * *

Bien chicos, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. _—Se escuchaba una voz cercana a las personas a las que estaba mandando. Sin embargo, su rostro no se podía mostrar pues esa persona se estaba escondiendo tras las sombras.— _Quiero a ese enano a cómo dé lugar. Y no aceptaré fracasos, que ya muchos les he tolerado.

P—pero, Medusa-Sama… Nosotros revivimos al demonio con la sangre negra… —_Se excusaba una chica sumamente delgada con un gran sombrero cargando sobre su cabeza._— ¡Inclusive tuvimos que soportar esas malditas alucinaciones! _—A la pobre Elka le recorrió un horrible escalofrío de tan sólo recordar aquellos momentos tan aterradores, incluso cuando volteó a ver a su compañero, Free, éste también hizo un gesto de incomodidad, recordar aquello, no era nada agradable.—_

¡Excusas! _—habló más fuerte la bruja—_ Simplemente tráiganmelo… _—Esos ojos amarillentos se clavaron en la chica pequeña, la cuál del miedo dio un paso hacía atrás—_ …lo quiero vivo y sin un rasguño.

Eso me temo que sería algo difícil. Por lo que hemos visto, ese chico es muy habilidoso, sería difícil traerlo ileso_. —El lobo inmortal hablaba sin temor alguno. Sin embargo, ahora esos ojos llenos de odio y veneno se toparon con el único de él.—_

Simplemente Tráiganlo en el mejor estado posible, si está inconsciente, mejor. _—Los ojos de Medusa dejaron de verse en esa obscuridad. Al parecer se había ido de ahí y con su partida era el comienzo de la nueva tarea de esos dos.—_

Demonios… ¡Cómo la odio! ¿Simplemente no se pudo haber muerto?

Será mejor que no digas ese tipo de cosas, Elka. Saber que Medusa nos podría oir y te iría mal. _—La chica tragó fuertemente imaginando un sinfín de cosas que la bruja podría hacerle. Así que prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y empezar a buscar a esa persona.—_

* * *

Eh, Shinigami-sama, una pregunta. ¿No vendrá Khrona para esta misión? Nos podría ser de mucha utilidad Ragnarok.

Si, Maka, pero ¿si nos encontráramos a Medusa, no crees que sería algo conflictivo para la pobre chica? _–Preguntó el chico de mirada roja y cabello blanco.—_

Mhm… cierto. En ese caso, no pasará nada si Khrona se queda un rato con Zid-sensei. ¡Bien! Entonces partamos.

Estas personas no deben saber que son alumnos del shibusen, deben hacer todo discretamente y… _—Shinigami-Sama empezaba a ver un ligero error en sus planes y ese ligero error era de cabello azul y muy ruidoso, chico del ya extinto clan de la estrella y tiene por arma a la linda chica Tsubaki. Así es nada más y nada menos que Black Star, el chico ninja.—_ …no lo arruinen por favor… _—Comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero sabía que si lo retiraba de la misión, éste no lo dejaría tranquilo el resto de su vida o existencia.—_ De acuerdo, pasaran por mi lindo espejo, pero límpiense los pies pues lo acabo de limpiar, ¿No se ve lindo? Puedo verme perfectamente.

De acuerdo, Shinigami-sama le mantendremos informado.

Cuento contigo, Maka-chan.

Bien, otou-Sama me marcho, nos marchamos, Patty, Liz, vámonos.

Si, si, ya sabemos Kid. ¿Por qué tiende a repetirlo todo?

¡Vámonos, vámonos!

Demonios, estoy rodeada de idiotas, y la principal es mi hermana…

_Kid fue el primero en pasar a través del espejo, llevándolo a una parte un poco escondida de una ciudad llamada Ciudad Central. Le siguieron sus compañeras, Liz y Patty. Kid estaba serio, observando cuidadosamente su entorno en el cual estaría viviendo los próximos días._

Vaya, si que son muy diferentes las casas por acá, ¿no, Kid? _–Habló Liz admirando el extraño lugar. No encontró respuesta por parte del chico pistolero y por instinto volteo a verlo. Cielos, el chico ya estaba a bordo de una de sus crisis más grandes de toda su vida. Estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal llorando por la terrible desgracia de estar presenciando un lugar con una diferencia de simétrica casi nula, al parecer eso le molestaba más que un objeto completamente asimétrico. Cómo siempre Liz intentó calmarlo, pero sus intentos estaban en un 0% de éxito.—_

_Black y Tsubaki fueron los siguientes en pasar a través de ese portal, al llegar y mirar al chico en esa terrible crisis, el chico peliazul sólo soltó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Tsubaki intentaba hacer que su compañero parase, desde luego en vano. _

_Soul fue el siguiente, en el instante en que Maka iba a cruzar, llegó corriendo el padre de ésta, le dio un fuerte abrazo._

¡Papá! ¡Déjame! _–Gritaba la chica histérica. Soul maldijo su suerte en estar en tal grupo, uno lloriqueando, otro a carcajadas y la otra con sus histérias. Sin embargo Soul sabía dentro de su corazón que no podría vivir sin sus amigos. Nunca. Eran esa fuera que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Todos.— ¿Por favor, Papá. –Seguía rogando la chica._ _Y Soul estuvo a punto de gritarle que se apurara cuando simplemente vio que Spirit le decía algo en el oído a su hija y le daba una hojita de papel doblada en muchas partes, luego, éste la empujo suavemente por el espejo. Maka volteo a verlo antes de que se cerrara el portal y vio a ese pelirrojo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica, los ojos clavados en los de su pequeña y veía como su mano se movía débilmente en un triste intento de decir "hasta luego". Esto hizo que tanto Soul como Maka se extrañaran de esa reacción por parte de la Death __Scythe .—_

¿Qué te dio tu papá, Maka? _–Preguntó Eater en tono suave para que los otros no los oyeran—_

No lo sé realmente, simplemente me dijo que yo sabría el momento de usarlo y sacarlo.

Oh… _—Dijo simplemente su compañero. No quiso preguntar acerca de lo que le dijo su padre, pues pensó que era un momento muy íntimo entre padre e hija.—_

Creo que nos debimos haber cambiado antes de ropas.

¿Por qué lo dices, Liz? _–Preguntó Maka—_

Por que todos nos ven raros…. _–Una nubecita negra cubrió a todos los presentes. Cierto, todas las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban como si estuvieran locos por el tipo de ropa que usaban. Principalmente, Black Star y Tsubaki. Aunque las ropas o mejor dicho las pocas ropas de Liz y Patty también provocaban muchos murmuros.—_

Menos mal que nos dieron una mochila antes de partir. _–Alivió Tsubaki con una tierna sonrisa. Estaba cargando una pequeña mochilita la cual contenía algo de ropa un… mucho más decente—_

Eeey Tsubaki ¿A que horas te dieron esa maldita cosa!? No vi!!!

¡Ciertoooo!!!!!

* * *

_Ahora las hermanas estaban usando pantalones azul claro, y unas blusas blancas lo bastante largas como para pasar por gente decente y normal. Black se dejó sus shorts sólo cambió su camisa por una playera holgada roja y con mangas. Tsubaki una blusa negra sin mangas y una falda larga beige. Soul estaba usando unos pantalones negros, una camisa amarilla y su chamarra de cuero, mientras que maka solo se quito su gabardina. Al hacer esto, todos la abuchearon, pues argumentaban que su cambio era muy simple. _

¿Por qué no le dicen nada a Kid, entonces? —Repeló la niña–

Simplemente por que así estoy bien, no podría vestir otra cosa que no fuera previsto con antelación y además con exquisito gusto.

Mamón…

¿Qué has dicho, Blaccckkkkkuuuuuu Ssssstaaaaaruuuu!!? —Kid intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlarse y no ahorcar al chico gritón.

_En un intento por que todo volviera a la normalidad la chica-espada sacó lo último de la mochila y le dio a Maka una falda de mezclilla azul marino, una blusa rosa de manga corta y le dio unos lindos moñitos para que se los pusiera en cada coleta. Inmediatamente supuso que esto había sido idea de su mujeriego padre. _

* * *

¡..aachuuu! _—Spirit limpiaba su mocosa nariz—_

Salud, Spirit.

Creo que mi linda Maka ya ha visto la adorable ropa que le compré. Cómo quisiera verla….¡Sería tan feliz!

* * *

Bien, y ahora ¿a dónde? _—Preguntó Soul—_

Ehhh… Pues… creo que primero deberíamos dar una vuelta a los alrededores para saber cuáles son las actividades de estas personas.

Baaahhh!!!! _—Abuchearon al mismo tiempo Soul y Black—_

No seas ñoña, Maka. _—Seguía Soul la burla, pero obviamente a Maka no le estaba agradando nada y comenzaba a enfadarse. —_

¡Cierto! Estamos aquí a patear traseros, no a escribir un libro de sociología. _—Continuó Black—_

¡Idiotas! ¡Maka-Chop! _—Cómo era de esperarse a ambos amigos les tocó la "Técnica" de la chica.—_ Si lo digo es para saber cómo actuar y pasar desapercibidos, ya oyeron a Shinigami-Sama. Cómo es su costumbre de seguro ustedes dos arruinaran todo.

De hecho, pienso que lo que dice Maka, tiene un poco de sentido.

Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, Kid. _—Habló una fastidiada Maka—_

No tanto ver cómo actúan, no creo que sea diferente de cómo nos comportamos nosotros.

…

¡Claro, viejo! _—Rió Soul. —_ Cómo todos son unos idiotas obsesivos compulsivos cómo tú comprenderás, pasarás desapercibido.

¡Deja de criticarme, tú, rata inculta analfabeta! ¡Si yo lo decía era para que esta misión sea completamente un éxito! ¡Pero claro, teniéndolos a ustedes dos tampoco sería de esperar mucho! Un idiota como ese tonto y otro baboso que se la pasa babeando, claro_! —Kid explotó en un incontenible ataque de rabia, el cuál dejó a todos callados.—_ Ahora si me permiten, yo y mis armas iremos a dar una vuelta para corroborar algunas energías. ¡Liz, Patty, vámonos! _—Ambas chicas siguieron al chico.—_

Vaya…ahora si se enojó. _—Decía Maka.—_

Pobre, Kid-kun, espero que se le pase pronto. _—Tsubaki sentía un poco de vergüenza, de haber intentado calmar la pelea, no se hubiera enojado el chico.—_

Me pregunto_…. —Decía un Black Star muy pensativo cómo sí realmente el regaño del chico hubiera hecho efecto en él— _Me pregunto, ¿Cuál era el idiota y cuál el baboso? ¡De seguro tú eres el idiota, Soul! _—El chico de la estrella volvió a soltar la enorme carcajada, mientras que los demás, sólo se limitaron a mirarlo con fastidio._

* * *

¡Esos idiotas! ¡Fastidiarme a mí! ¿Cómo se atreven? _—Decía Kid muy molesto—_ Soy el más culto de todos. ¡Criticarme, a mí! ¡Qué soy la representación de lo bello, hermoso y simétrico de todo el mundo!

…lo hemos perdido, Patty. _—Lamentaba su hermana.—_

¡Eeeyyy!!! ¡Deténganlos! _—Gritaba un hombre muy desesperado. Esto llamó la atención de Kid y las chicas. Inmediatamente Kid corrió donde este señor y le preguntó por su apuración. Pero el señor simplemente empujó al chico haciendo que éste corriera hacía la dirección que el señor le estaba indicando. Patty corrió hacía Kid para no dejarlo solo mientras que Liz se le acercaba al señor algo apurada.—_

¿Qué pasa? _—No se le hacía lógico el comportamiento de esa persona. Y menos que Kid corriera como idiota sin saber a dónde iba. Cosa que al parecer el susodicho aun no se había dado cuenta—_

¡Ese sujeto me ha robado! ¡Y tiene armas!

¿Quéee? ¿Pero qué sujeto? ¿Cómo es? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué mandó a Kid sin avisarle que el tipo a quien persigue está armado!!!!? _–Liz estaba zarandeando al pobre señor sin compasión alguna. —_

Corre, correeeee _—Decía una feliz Patty que seguía a un apurado Kid, intentado descifrar hacía donde debería seguir corriendo. La respuesta fue fácil. Una bala de pistola fue dirigida hacia el hijo de Shinigami-Sama. Desde luego, hábilmente esquivó la bala saltando hacía un basurero que estaba en ese callejón.—_ ¡Kid-kun eres genial!

¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Deberías ayudarme en lugar de estar ahí parada! ¡Podrían lastimarte! _—Gritaba Kid histérico—_

Así es niña. Deberías escuchar a tu novio. _—La voz masculina comenzó a salir de entre las sombras. Era un sujeto alto, delgado, mirada feroz y con una sonrisa muy fingida. —_

¡Ella no es mi novia!!!

Tienes pantalones al haberme seguido, niño. Pero, lo siento. Siempre gano y esta no será la excepción. _—El sujeto se aproximaba a Patty con seguridad en sus pasos. La tomó del brazo llevándola hostilmente hacía su pecho para después colocar su pistola en la cabeza de la chica.—_ Si te mueves mato a tu novia

Novia, novia! Soy la novia de KLid-Kun. _—Death the Kid simplemente apretó los puños, mientras que su entrecejo se fruncía. No podía hacer nada. La vida de Patty peligraba. El hombre sonreía muy satisfecho. —_

_Fin del primer capitulo. _

_**Espero les haya gustado mi fic, la proxima semana que actualice, pondré cómo los chicos del shibusen conocen a los alquimistas. No se lo pierdan!!! ^o^**_


	2. Epílogo 2 Los Alquimistas

Primero que nada... Muchas gracias por leer mi fic *O* Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y mandar reviews! Gracias! y ahora cómo la cumpleañera ya lo ha leido, prosigo a subir el capitulo dos. Espero que les guste, este tiene un poco de acción, y está algo largo, espero no se aburran. A mi me gustó como fue quedando =D.

Gracias a **Helana Youko-chan**! Gracias por leer mi fic nee-san n_n Gracias por tomerte el tiempo de leerlo y escribirme un review *-* no sabes lo importante que es para mi eso =D Gracias!!!

**Paprikapikosa **Gracias Gaby nee-san! No importa que no conoscas a los personajes, el hecho de que lo hayas leido *O* me sabe felish n_n.

**Yumiiekya** Hola!!!! Gracias por haber leido mi fic *O* Espero subas pronto el otro cap de tu fic, te estaré leyendo! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el mio *O*. Y espero que te guste este segundo cap =D Cualquier duda o sugerencia, adelante, por favor.

**Vampire Girl Yumi** Gracias por leer mi fic. Aaah que alegría que te haya gustado mi historia!!!!!! SoulXMaka... jejeje pues si, supongo que algo habrá de eso. Pero lamentablemente un EdXWinry no u.u. Más que nada lo estoy haciendo al gusto de mi amiga chibi que cumplió años y este es su regalo de cumpleaños =D. Pero espero que no te desepcione y leas este cap n.n

y... **Chibi** Gracias, chibi!!! qué bueno que te gustara ya que es tu regalo *O* Creo que es el primero que te hago... vdd? Gomen nasai!!!! gomen nasai!!! No meresco vivir *a lo Krona* Pero owo me he entusiasmado mucho en escribir este cap. Tiene acción! xD!!!! Espero te guste *O*

Bueno, como decía, este cap tiene acción. Ya por fin sale el personaje que han estado esperandooooOooOOooo El gran Alquimista de Acero!

Qué disfruten! Gracias!!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 2. Epilogo de los alquimistas.

!Rayos…! De nuevo una pista sin sentido, Al. Ya estoy oyendo al maldito de Mustang mofándose de este fracaso… —Un muchacho rubio y de mirada dorada hablaba con demasiado pesar mientras el tren los llevaba de regreso a ciudad central.—

Vamos, nii-san no le hagas mucho caso, sólo quiere molestarte… —Habló una armadura que estaba sentada enfrente del muchacho de gabardina roja. Los dos hermanos habían seguido la pista de la piedra filosofal desde hace algún tiempo, lamentablemente, estas pistas no eran muy seguras, pero no por eso se darían por vencidos los dos hermanos. —

Es fácil decirlo para ti, Al. No eres tú el objetivo de todas sus estúpidas bromas sobre mi estatura o el fracaso que hemos estado teniendo respecto a eso. —El codo del muchacho estaba recargado sobre el brazo del asiento del tren y luego recargó su mejilla sobre su mano mientras miraba por la ventana algo desilusionado e incluso fastidiado. —

No te desanime, nii-san, verás que el coronel Mustang no te hará mucha burla… —Alphonse intentaba animar a su hermano mayor pero eso le causó que Edward le mirara de una manera sumamente fea. — …Tienes razón, se burlará de ti… —Una gotita de sudor se hizo presente en el casco de Al.—

No necesitas decírmelo, Al!!!!! —Ed estaba gritando cómo histérico. El tan sólo pensar que el alquimista de Fuego hiciera otro chiste estúpido acerca de la estatura o la falta de ella de Ed lo volvía loco. Pero está vez no se quedaría callado, no. Esta vez le rompería la cara si mencionaba algo. Estaba seguro. —

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a central? —Rápidamente el hermano pequeño cambiaba de tema. — Tuvimos que arreglárnosla con esos bribones en el tren.

Cierto. —Casi se pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de Ed de tan sólo recordar ese viaje. Sus primeros pasos como alquimista estatal. Pero de pronto todo eso se esfumó creando en el rostro del rubio un aspecto sombrío y aterrador.—

¿Q-qué ocurre?

Cierto, Al… recuerdo perfectamente ese viaje… fue por culpa de Roy Mustang que tuviéramos que tomar ese tren!!! Gracias a eso tuvimos que resolver ese inconveniente con esos sujetos! Diablos, todo lo que hace ese Mustang tiene que repercutir en nosotros? ¿¡En mi?! Menos mal que no creo en un dios, si no, estos momentos serían prueba suficiente para saber que no existe. O que me odia. Tsk.

Vamos, nii-san, no estás siendo tú. ¿Qué te pasa?

Es simple, Al. Todos nuestros esfuerzos por buscar la piedra filosofal nos están llevando a nada. Me estoy cansando. Cómo quisiera que él nunca se hubiera ido. Así ella aún estaría viva. Y tú… tendrías tu cuerpo… —Los ojos de Ed perdieron ese brillo, esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba. Y desde luego esto estaba alarmando a Al.—

¿Pero que estás diciendo? No es propio de ti. Bueno, a lo mejor necesitas un descanso. ¡Sí! Ha de ser eso, falta poco para que lleguemos y duermas, estár cómo minero no fue algo muy productivo. Además… —Ahora era el tono de voz de Al que se oía desanimado.— Si yo te hubiera detenido, nii-san, no estarías en esta situación y menos siendo un perro de los militares. —Edward entendió que su hermano menor se estaba sintiendo culpable de esa situación. Cosa que lo preocupó.—

Vamos, vamos, Al. No te pongas así. Perdóname, no pensé lo que dije. Discúlpame. Además, ya dije que encontraría eso y nada me detendrá. Así tenga que golpear a Mustang muchas veces eso me reanimará. —Elric sonrió ampliamente para demostrarle a su hermano que sólo había sido un lapsus brutos el que había pasado segundos atrás.— Así que vamos a esforzarnos, Al!

¡Nii-san! —La tierna voz de Al regresó. — Si, nii-san. ¡Vamos a trabajar más duro, definitivamente quiero regresarte tu cuerpo!

* * *

Tengo algo más pendiente? —Habló un joven de cabello negro—

Si, señor. Cómo le dije una hora antes, tiene que firmar todos estos documentos antes de la fecha indicada.

Si, eso ya lo sé, teniente Hawkeye¿Por qué tienes que ser así de fría?

Es mi deber que usted señor no sea un holgazán y termine sus encomiendas. Tiene que respaldar el por que ha subido de puesto, señor. —Riza hablaba seria y calmadamente cómo siempre. Aunque por dentro sabía que tenía que meterle más presión a aquel que quería proteger.—

No seas tan seria. Insisto que las mujeres deberían llevar un uniforme más femenino. ¿No lo crees?

Señor, si no quiere que una mujer en uniforme masculino lo mande a volar, por favor, absténgase de comentarios idiotas.

¡Señor, señor! —Entró bruscamente a la oficina de Roy uno de sus subordinados.— ¡Mire esto por favor! —Este le entregó un papel algo arrugado de la fuerza con la que lo estaba sosteniendo.—

¡Oh, vaya! Qué interesante… ¿A qué hora dijo Acero que regresaba? —Una maliciosa mirada se presentó en los negros ojos que Roy le dedicó a Riza.—

* * *

¡Por fin! Ahora si, cómo lo sugeriste, Al. Dormiré un buen rato. Pero primero creo que comeré, tengo bastante hambre. —Acero ya estaba saboreando un esquicito banquete. Estaba revisando sus bolsillos para tomar su cartera y verificar con cuanto efectivo contaba.—

¿No vas a avisarle al coronel Mustang que ya llegamos a central?

¿Eh? ¿Ya tan rápido quieres hacerme sufrir, Al? —Le miró muy desilusionado, con grandes y tristes ojos. Cómo cuando a un niño no le dejan tomar algo.— Bien, bien. Supongo que debo hacerlo. Sólo que me hubiera gustado comer algo antes. ¡Rayos, Al! ¿Por qué eres tan responsable? —Sacó una moneda y la introdujo con demasiado pesar en el teléfono público.— Con el Coronel Mustang, por favor… Edward Elric… si, gracias, espero. —Ed sacó la lengua en señal de fastidio. En fin quien le estaba mirando?—

Muérdete esa lengua, Elric. —Oyó atreves del auricular, ocasionando efectivamente que este se mordiera la lengua e hiciera bulla por eso.— Vaya, eres tan predecible, Acero.

Gallate, Bustang!

Lo siento, Acero, pero quiero que hagas algo antes de llegar acá y darme el informe de tu fallida búsqueda. —El chico estaba a punto de gritarle, sin embargo, el Coronel habló antes de que el alquimista estatal más joven de la historia pudiera si quiera contestar a eso.—

¿Qué? ¿Quieres que haga qué? Pero tengo hambre no he comido nada decente… si, si, lo sé, lo sé, soy un maldito perro de los militares y debo hacerte caso… Mierda… De acuerdo. ¿Dónde es? Explícame qué demonios ocurrió.

No hay tiempo de explicarte todo, Acero. Simplemente ve al banco Nacional y quiero que resuelvas con éxito el problema. No quiero que negocies, recuérdalo, no nos importa que haya rehenes. Hasta luego. —Edward escuchó en seco el golpe del otro teléfono. De nuevo lo había vuelto a hacer. Darle misiones sin siquiera explicarle tal como estaban recordando momentos antes.

Maldito seas, Roy Mustang… —Edward maldecía desde el fondo de su corazón a esa persona. Estaba irritado y el tener hambre no ayudaba de mucho.— Bien, Al… Vayamos al maldito banco nacional, el bastardo del Coronel Mustang me ha mandado para allá.

¿Eh? ¿Al banco Nacional? —Repitió el menor mientras que seguía a su hermano que ya estaba corriendo.—

Si. Al parecer hay rehenes implicados, Al. Y Mustang no puede arreglárselas sin mí. No sé si sentirme alagado, o llorar como un niño.

Aún somos niños… —Ed sólo puso una cara de fastidio, incluso un tic se apoderó por unos instantes de su ojo izquierdo. Al tenía razón.—

* * *

¡Sepan de una buena vez que no se saldrán con la suya! —Gritaba un oficial de policía hacía el banco Nacional.—

¡Idiota! ¿Usted cree que una simple amenaza esos bribones le harán caso? ¡De ser así estas cosas acabarían bien! ¡No acabarían en muertes, desgracias y quien sabe qué más cosas! —Liz comenzaba a perder la razón. Estaba gritando y no sabía ni siquiera como estaba su hermana ni Kid. —

***~ Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Así es muchacho. Tu novia morirá. Quiero que camines lentamente hacía el frente. Y no voltees. Un paso en falso y dile adiós a la chica.

¡Adiós, Kid-Kun! —Decía animadamente Patty.—

¡Idiota! No te despidas… —Kid comenzó a caminar como el tipejo le estaba ordenando. El hijo de shinigami-sama simplemente observó que el sujeto los estaba conduciendo a una calle con mucha gente.— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Esto. —Llegó a la entrada del banco Nacional y disparó hacía el cielo, haciendo que todo el mundo comenzara a entrar en pánico y sobretodo llamar la atención.— Bien, ahora, háganse a un lado, "por favor" que quiero entrar al banco. Mi hermanito me espera. —Sonrió de una manera muy retorcida y a la vez sádica. Toda la gente corrió en dirección opuesta. El bribón aún sujetaba a Patty y obligó a Kid a entrar al banco, donde otro sujeto ya tenía control de la situación. Todas las personas dentro estaban boca abajo con la amenaza de que si levantaban la mirada, morirían.—

Maldito…

¡Están asaltando el banco! ¡Entró un sujeto armado y traía a dos personas!

¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Preguntó Liz que aun seguía zarandeando al pobre señor.— ¿Cómo eran esas dos personas?

Era una chica de cabello corto y claro, y un chico de cabello negro de mirada rara. —Contestó una señora que se estaba encargando de expandir esa noticia.—

¿Dónde queda el banco?

A dos cuadras de aquí. ¿Por qué, señorita, Planeas ir?

¡Claro! ¡Esas dos personas son mis amigos! —Liz corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la dirección que esas señora le había proporcionado.— Maldición… si no los hubiera dejado solos… Kid no podrá usar solamente a Patty… ¡Demonios!

***~ Fin Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

¿Se supone que son policías, no? ¡Hagan algo, por el amor de Dios!

¿Dios? Vaya, que ironía mencionarlo a él en momentos así, ¿No crees? —El alquimista Nacional hacía su aparición en el lugar de los hechos. — Bien, ¿Saben cuantos criminales son los que están ocasionando todo esto? —Preguntó el teniente al primer policía que miró.—

¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pensamos que son dos. El tipo que recién entró mencionó algo de un hermano según los testigos. Pero sólo tenemos eso. —Dijo nervioso el policía por la mirada intimidante del rubio.— Ah todo esto…¿Quién eres tú? No se permiten niños en estas cosas. —Cayendo en cuenta que acababa de dar información a un "civil".—

¿Niño? Para nada. ¡Soy el gran alquimista de acero! He venido a arreglar la situación. —Elric sonrió ampliamente y sin ninguna pisca de modestia.—

¿El alquimista de acero? No eres muy joven para ser "él"? —Miró a Al detenidamente— ¿No nos estarás jugando una broma y es él el alquimista de acero?

… —El tic de Elric comenzó nuevamente.—

Se ve mucho más mayor que tú.

…—Otro tic—

Más maduro.

…—Ya no aguantaba más el pobre chico.—

Y Sobre todo…

No lo diga… —Rogaba Al—

Más alto. ¿Verdad, chicos? —el joven policía se volteo a ver a sus compañeros que parecían disfrutar de ese momento. Sin embargo le llamó la atención que estos se callaran de repente.— ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Los criminales salieron?! —regresó su vista a la escena del crimen. Simplemente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con el dedo índice.—

¿Aq-ui-en le es-tás di-cien-do ENANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!!! —La cólera de Elric explotó. El pobre policía estaba que se moría del susto, sin contar a los demás y a Liz.— ¿A quién le estás diciendo qué es tan enano que puede entrar en una caja de zapatos para bebés!!!¡? ¿Qué necesita ser visto con un microscopio por que puede ser pisado al cruzar la calle!!!?? ¿A quién!? ¿A quién?!!!!!

¡Tranquilo, nii-san! ¡Él no dijo nada de eso! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Recuerda que El coronel Roy Mustang te mandó aquí a controlar la situación!

…ESE MALDITO IDIOTA!!!!! PERO ME VA A OIR CUANDO LO TENGA FRENTE A FRENTE!!!!!!!

…d-demonios… y yo pensaba que Kid estaba loco… —Una asustada Liz miraba sorprendida a aquel muchacho—

Bien. —Dijo una vez que se le pasara aquél enojo.— Supongo que me estorbará esto. —Acto seguido se quitó esa calurosa gabardina roja y sólo se quedó con el saco negro. — Primero, necesito los planos del banco. ¡Rápido! Esto será interesante.

* * *

Neeee Kid-Kun… ¿Cuándo va a ser mi turno de esconderme yo? Ya me cansé de contar hasta diez unas cien veces para empezar a encontrar al escondido.

¿Esconderte? Serás idiota… No es un juego, idiota… estamos en una situación demasiado delicada… somos rehenes.

¿Herejes? No, yo creo en shinigami-sama. Sé que él es el que nos trae los regalos en navidad.

¿Navidad? Ese es santa Claus… —Kid no pudo evitar imaginar esa imagen en su cabeza de su padre siendo papa Noel. Era interesante, pero demasiado ridícula y más por estar pensando en estos momentos tan críticos.— Escucha, Patty, quiero que prestes atención si es que aún te quedan neuronas… Esos dos sujetos armados de enfrente, son sujetos malos. ¿Entiendes? Nos podrían lastimar y a toda la gente que está aquí si no pensamos en algo rápido.

¡Ohhh-ohhh! Entonces por qué no me usas cómo arma… ¿eso sería bueno, no?

… no puedo!!!!! Eres sólo una persona! Eso es asimétrico, no podría! Sería un pecado! Es impuro! Sería escoria si intentase simplemente hacerlo… demo demo, sería más escoria aún si no hiciera algo por controlar esta penosa situación a la que hemos llegado por no estar al tanto de la situación aquí presentada!!!! ¿Por queeeeeé? Soy una basura merezco morir…

Jajajajaja Kid-kun es muy divertido, ha de ser por que tiene el espíritu navideño de shinigami-sama Claus.

Hey, ustedes dos, cállense! O ¿es que quieren morir? —Preguntó el sujeto que los había traído hasta ahí.— Oye, 2. ¿Cómo va la situación con los Polisones?

Igual. Parece que no quieren cumplir nuestras demandas. —Informó el hermano menor de aquel sujeto. Tenían el aire familiar, ambos eran altos, delgados, sólo que este último tenía cabello negro y su hermano castaño. —

Lástima. Empezaremos a matar a estas personas una a una hasta que nos den lo que pedimos. —se acerca lentamente a la puerta principal— Oye tu, chica. La novia del loco ese. Ven.

¡Hai! —Patty se paró inmediatamente y fue donde le llamaban.—

¡Patty!!!!! ¡Serás idiota! ¿Por qué vas a donde te llaman!? —Kid empezó a llorar de la desesperación de tener a una compañera tan idiota.—

Así me gustan, que sean obedientes. —Volvió a ponerle el cañón en la cabeza y abrió la puerta del banco.— Escúchenme bien. Quiero que traigan a alguien que pueda abrir la caja fuerte de atrás. —Se pudo apreciar que ese cuarto estaba bien seguro, tenia una puerta de metal extra grueso y obviamente solo se abría por combinación.— Si no, usaremos explosivos y no nos importará que esta gente muera en el intento. Considérenlo. Uno a uno empezará a morir si no cumplen mis deseos. Les damos 10 minutos para su respuesta, Je. — Cerró la puerta y aventó a Patty donde estaba antes.—

* * *

Será pan comido. —El alquimista cerró en puño su mano derecha y la golpeó sobre la palma abierta de su mano izquierda. De pronto se abrió la puerta del banco y un sujeto alto de cabellos castaños salió. Traía consigo a una chica de cabellos claros y más bajita que él, simplemente por si a los policías se les ocurría dispararle, lo pensaran dos veces.—

PATTY!!!! —Gritó Liz— ¡Es mi hermana!!!! ¡Es mi hermana, Patty!!!!! ¡Por qué!!!?????

Escúchenme bien. Quiero que traigan a alguien que pueda abrir la caja fuerte de atrás. Si no, usaremos explosivos y no nos importará que esta gente muera en el intento. Considérenlo. Uno a uno empezará a morir si no cumplen mis deseos. Les damos 10 minutos para su respuesta, Je.

¡VAN A MATAR A MI HERMANA!!!! ¡VAN A MATAR A KID!!!! Ahora me doy cuenta que fue una bendición que nos separáramos…¿Qué estoy diciendo!? PATTY!!!!!!

Ya cállate, mujer escandalosa! —Dijo Ed tapándose un oído.— Bien, Al, ya sabes el plan. Haremos un túnel para llegar donde está la bóveda de seguridad y una vez ahí dentro nos ocuparemos de esos criminales.

¿Piensan meterse ahí? —Escuchó Liz—

¿Hm? —Levantó una ceja el rubio— Si. Bueno, Al, manos a la obra.

¡Yo voy!

¿¡Estás loca¡? Esta es una situación sumamente peligrosa. Una civil normal como tú no podría hacer nada al respecto.

No me importa lo que digas, yo voy. Es mi hermana y mi amigo los que están ahí dentro. Si no fuera por que me separé de ellos, Kid-kun podría habernos usado y esto no hubiera pasado.

¿Usado? No sé lo que estás diciendo. Pero no es un juego, lo siento mucho.

Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero es demasiado peligroso. Espérenos aquí y traeremos de regreso a su hermana y a su amigo. —Intentó tranquilizar la gran armadura a esa chica alta y ruidosa.—

Uh, ¿Qué? ¿Al "gran" no se qué le da miedo que una mujer más _**alta**_ que tú pueda resolver mejor la situación? —Liz pegó donde más le duele a Acero.—

¿Qué…qué dijiste? —Elric abrió los ojos atónito.— Repítelo, mujer… —Retó.—

¿Qué si te da miedo que yo me meta? Digo, dices que contigo estará todo _**bajo**_ control, ¿no?

¡Eso es todo! ¡Voy a enseñarles de una vez por toda quien demonios es el Gran alquimista de acero! No voy a dejar que nadie se burle de mi nuevamente. ¡mujer, vámonos!

Pero, señor, estaría implicando a una civil en todos esto y… —El joven policía de antes recibió una mirada sumamente terrorífica por parte de Edward, así que prefirió seguir con vida a ser castigado por permitir algo como eso.—

Pero, nii-san… no podemos… —Los tres fueron a atrás de la calle para poder desarrollar perfectamente el plan—

* * *

¿Algo nuevo, 2?

Deja de llamarme por números, soy tu hermano menor, no una cosa, demonios! Y no, no ha habido nada nuevo. Sólo que un niño, una chica y un sujeto en armadura se fueron corriendo a no sé donde.

Perfecto. A lo mejor ya van a conseguir a la persona que abra esta porquería. —se voltea a ver a todas las personas que estaban ahí.— Al parecer al estado si le interesa sus patéticas vidas. Deberían estar agradecidos de que sea tan benevolente y sepa hacer tratos excelentes.

Faltan 8 minutos…"uno". —Dijo con fastidio el hermano pequeño.—

* * *

Aquí estará bien, Al. —Elric aplaudió e inmediatamente colocó sus manos en el sueño, provocando un gran agujero en el suelo. Liz se impresionó demasiado.— Yo voy primero. —Dicho esto saltó al túnel y acto seguido Al, para después seguirlos Liz.— Bien, según el mapa que pedí estamos a unos metros de esa bóveda. Sólo tenemos que hacernos paso hasta allá y ya lo demás será actuar rápido. Pero ahora que lo pienso, sólo nos estorbarás.

Ya te dije que yo voy. No me importa lo que me digas.

Supongo que no hay nada que hacer. —Dijo Ed pensando que si la corría su orgullo sería destrozado por esa mujer alta.—

* * *

Y pediré unos tubos para el cabello, y una alaciadora. Kid-Kun, le podrás dar mi carta a Shinigami-sama. Así no se perderá en el correo y si me traerá todas las cosas para navidad.

Liz… ya te dije que mi padre… no es… SANTA CLAUS!

Dos, ¿Cuánto falta?

¿Qué sentido tiene que no digamos nuestros nombres si ya han visto nuestras caras? ¿Eh? ¡Dime!

…

_Kid empezó a reir._

¡Cállate, niño!

No, hermano. ¿Quiero que me lo digas? Y además que sobre nombre más despectivo. Claro, cómo siempre fuiste el favorito y naciste primero…

Vaya, número dos parece mucho más inteligente que tu, uno. —Kid sonrió de lado, al parecer alto tenía planeado— Tiene mucha lógica lo que dice. ¿Para que dar nombres falsos y además estúpidos si el rostro lo traen descubiertos?

¿Verdad? Es lo que yo le dije!

¡Cállate! —El hermano mayor simplemente sentía demasiada vergüenza, el que su hermano menor le echara en cara ese error tan grande y enfrente de sus rehenes; era imperdonable. Quería morir en ese momento, o en su defecto, matar a su hermano.— E-es simple! Quiero que el mundo nos reconozca! Si, eso es!!!!! Es por eso que no usamos máscaras!

Qué patética escusa, "uno". —Siguió Death the Kid calentando el asunto.—

¡Qué te calles te he dicho! En dado caso no tengo por que darte una explicación a ti, mocoso. ¡No eres nadie!

Es el hijo de santa Claus! No lo molestes! —Salió en su defensa Patty, pero Kid hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Ya que le provocó vergüenza. Ahora entendía como se sentía "uno" era una justicia divina por hacerlo pasar esa vergüenza de hace unos minutos.—

Je, el hijo de santa Claus? No digas estupideces niña. Ven. —Volvió a llamarle—

¡No vayas, Patty! —Ordenó Kid—

¡Qué vengas te digo! Si no vienes empezaré a matar a los demás, por que el tiempo se acabó. —sonrió triunfante—

No puedo dejar que hagas eso. Sino, Santa no me traerá nada. —Patty se levantó y caminó lentamente donde el hermano mayor. Inmediatamente Kid se levantó también y le tomó de la mano.—

Le dije sólo a ella, idiota. —Kid no soltó la muñeca de la chica. A lo mejor con un gran esfuerzo podría usarla como arma y al menos noquear a esos dos y salvar a los demás… si tan sólo… si tan sólo… —

_Un gran ruido se oyó provenir de la parte trasera. Cómo una explosión ahogada. Todo se quedó en silencio. Intentando comprender que estaba pasando. Una luz cegó a todos los presentes y sólo se oyó la voz de una mujer gritar fuertemente…_

kIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID —La chica corrió con toda su alma y estiró su brazo para alcanzar a Kid. Todo parecía que iba en cámara lenta. Patty inmediatamente se convirtió en arma y Liz también. Kid sujetó fuertemente las dos pistolas. Parpadeó y giró sobre sus pies. Colocó las armas al revés como siempre solía hacerlo y apuntó al hermano menor.—

¿Q-que pasa? —Preguntó con los ojos sumamente abiertos el número dos. De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía dos pistolas enfrente de él. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.—

Ese idiota… ¿De donde sacó las pistolas?! ¿¡Y la chica?! —Preguntó el hermano mayor.— Parece que te olvidas de mí, pequeño.

¡Y tú te olvidas de mí, idiota! —Se oyó una segunda voz provenir de la bóveda. Edward Elric salió disparado de ese lugar, saltó a un escritorio que estaba enfrente de la bóveda y saltó para darse el impulso que necesitaba. Parecía que volara en el aire. Tomó una posición de patada echando para atrás su pierna derecha. Número uno disparó contra el rubio que se le venía encima. Pero como era de esperarse, Elric se protegió con su brazo derecho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rubio pateó la pistola que sujetaba con desesperación el criminal. Tocó el piso, giró sobre sus pies y nuevamente con esa pierna izquierda golpeo la quijada de número uno. Haciéndolo volar hasta la puerta principal que fue estrellada por el cuerpo del criminal. Los policías inmediatamente corrieron a inmovilizarlo.—

¡Hermano!

Te sugiero que no muevas ni un ápice en estos momentos, dos. Las circunstancias se han volteado a nuestro favor. Así que no hagas cosas estúpidas y ríndete. —Habló Kid—

Liz-nee-chan! Te extrañé! ¿Te divertiste? ¿Sabías k Kid-kin es el hijo de santa Claus?

¿Qué estás diciendo, imbécil, este no es el momento?!

D-demonios… —El hermano menor se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba conmocionado, nunca pensó que nadie tan loco saliera de la bóveda y destrozara ese plan.— Yo… yo…

¿Si? Te escucho. —Dijo Kid aun sosteniendo las pistolas enfrente de esa persona.—

SI NO SUELTAN A MI HERMANO NOS HARÉ VOLAR EN PEDASOS! —Se quitó la camisa y dejó ver lo preparado que estaba para estas situaciones. Medidas desesperadas requieren Acciones desesperadas. Así es, planeaba morir y no le importaba llevarse a las demás personas.— SUELTENLO!

Mierda…

Kid-kun ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Liz—

¡No lo se!

Vaya, vaya, ¿con que un chantaje emocional, eh? —Hablo Ed.— no me interesa lo que estás diciendo. No creo que seas capas de hacerte explotar. Eres un cobarde y eso se dejó visto desde un principio.

¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le miró severamente el chico— Así es que no me crees… —rió nerviosa y escandalosamente— Ya te dije que no me importa volar en pedazos.

No, no te creo. —alzo los brazos Edward Elric y miró a otro lado mientras sonreía de lado.—

¿Qué te pasa? No te estés burlando! —Gritó Kid— ¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

Claro que no quiero morir. Pero sé que no vamos a fallecer en un lugar como este. —Miró con una sonrisa al chico de las dos pistolas-

…Entonces… no me crees… —número dos comenzó a reír más fuertemente, al parecer estaba fuera de sí.— Este es el final… —accionó un botón en su pecho y el reloj en su pecho marcó 5 segundos. 4…3…2…1…—

_Una caja de metal extra grueso envolvió al criminal y solamente se oyó una ligera explosión. Cómo unos fuegos artificiales. Las paredes de la caja se cayeron alrededor y mostraron a un muchacho algo quemado y el cabello sumamente alborotado._

P-pero cómo… —preguntó Death the Kid—

Sencillo… —Comenzó a explicar Acero.— Cuando tratas con criminales siempre debes estar un paso adelante. Y se me ocurrió la idea de que pudieran estar cargados con explosivos, ya que amenazaron volar el banco si no venían a abrir la bóveda. Así que le dije a mi hermano Alphonse que se quedara atrás como refuerzo. Él fue quien creó esa caja metálica para encerar al loco suicida.

Vaya… impresionante… —Reflexionaba Kid las palabras del chico.— ¡Espera! Pero esas paredes no hubieran detenido una explosión más grande, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas alentado a ese tipo a que nos volara en pedazos?

Simple —miró detenidamente a Kid mientras que la policía ya se llevaba al hermano quemado— Por esa cantidad tan mínima que llevaba. Y además, conozco bien los elementos que componen la mayoría de las cosas. Sería imposible para un alquimista no poder calcular las dimensiones ni los componentes de las cosas que ve. Así que simplemente hice unos cálculos rápidos y Voila!

No sé si estás loco o eres un genio.

Un genio loco estaría bien. —Sonrió Edward— Y ¿tú quien eres? A todo esto. —observó las pistolas que traía el chico aún cargando algo tenso—

Soy Death The Kid. Puedes llamarme Solamente Kid, si quieres. —Comenzó a salir del lugar mientras que la policía ayudaba a sacar a las personas—

Nii-san! ¡Qué cruel eres! Me dejas sólo dando la declaración. —Llega Alphonse donde su hermano algo apurado.—

Bien. Soy Edward Elric, y él es mi hermano Alphonse. Interesantes armas que traes contigo. ¿Eres algún tipo de policía o militar?

No. Soy un técnico de Shibusen.

¿Técnico? ¿Shibusen? No he oído hablar de eso. ¿Qué es?

_Tanto Patty como Liz regresaron a su forma humana provocando lo más cercano a un ataque cardiaco a los hermanos Elrics. Al regresaba de haber dado su versión de los hechos con los policías._

Somos shinigamis. Shibusen es la escuela que se encarga de formar Técnicos para combatir a los kishins, brujas y demonios. Y por ejemplo, ellas dos, son Patty y Liz son mis armas que se transforman en dos simétricas y hermosas pistolas.

Al y Ed estaban boquiabiertos. Ninguno de los dos en sus viajes habían visto cosa así. Habían visto cosas raras, pero no a tal grado. Estaban sin habla.

** Fin del segundo capitulo.**

**Espero sus Reviews =D, sus comentarios, si les gustó no les gustó. Sugerencias n.n. Cuidence!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme!

Ilse: Gracias amiga, por leerme aunque no conozcas los animes ni personajes =D gracias! Ya conéctate para seguir nuestro Ficky n_n

Yumiiekya: *guardando la paleta de L-sama* Gracias!!!! *O* aaw, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo!!!! Jajaja, me da gusto que te guste como hago a Patty. Espero este cap, tmb te guste. Casi no sale patty, pero espero sea de tu agrado =D. cualquier duda, sugerencia, ya sabes ^.^

Osiris: woow muchas gracias! Original!? Sugoi! Qué bueno qué te guste. Y sobre todo que me digas si estoy personificando bien a estos muchachos, jejeje. Espero que tmb te guste el 3er cap, me exprimo el cerebro intentando pensar qué haría qué personaje y espero que haya dado resultados =D

Soul Eater no me pertenece, FMA, tampoco, para fortuna de estos chicos, ya verán por que xD

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3

—Somos estudiantes del shibusen. Somos más precisamente, Técnicos y armas. Yo soy El técnico de Liz y Patty.— Con ambas manos señaló a las chicas.

—¡Hola!— Saludó Patty

—Creo que ya nos conocemos, ¿no chicos?— Contribuyó al saludo Liz

—E-espera…— hablaba un aturdido Ed — ¿Quieres que crea que estas chicas son armas? —Señaló a una y luego a otra —…

—H-hermano…

—¡Por favor! Debió ser algún truco de magia bastante bien elaborado. Sólo eso. Si no, ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de esa escuelita "Shibusen"?

—Buena pregunta…— Enarcó una ceja Kid —Según lo que he visto, se podría decir que estamos en universos paralelos.

—… —silencio

—¿ESTÁS IDIOTA?— Rió Edward — ¿Universo paralelo? ¿Ahora me dirás que hay agujeros de gusano y realidades alternas? ¡Claro! Bueno, bueno…— se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. —Supongamos un momento que te creo. ¿A qué has venido? Diablos, siento como si le hablara a un extraterrestre. — sonrió nuevamente

—Bueno, hemos venido a una misión… Demonios!— Kid se dio la media vuelta y acercó a sus compañeras. —¡MATENME!—

—¡¿Qué?!— Dijeron al unísono.

—Es que… He revelado que somos del shibusen y según chichiue no debíamos decirlo… ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado algo como eso!?— Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Vamos, Kid. Con el ajetreo que acabamos de pasar, era normal que se te olvidara. Incluso a mí se me olvidó ese detallito.— Trató de calmar Liz — Te apuesto que el idiota de Black Star hubiera echo algo peor que tú. —

—Tienes razón, Liz… Pero no es escusa a mi falta de memoria… en fin… sigamos entonces… —se gira nuevamente a ver al chico rubio y a su hermano — Perdona… ejem… tu pregunta… —tic en el ojo —tenemos una misión… y… eh…— Volvió a hacer una mini reunión en ese momento. —Chicas… ¿ya vieron al sujeto que está a lado del chico rubio?—

—¿Eh? ¿El sujeto alto? Es enoooooooorme— Habló Patty

—¿Qué tiene?— Volteó nada disimulada a verlo. Abrió los ojos muy grande. — Es… —

—¡Si! —Kid gritó con toda su alma — Es…— Ed comenzaba a sentir miedo de estar tan cerca de personas nada cuerdas. Pero debido a ser un perro de los militares se podría decir que estaba algo acostumbrado. Liz estaba sonriendo muy satisfactoriamente y Patty simplemente sonreía tontamente, no entendía nada. — Es…. ES LA ARMADURA MÁS SIMÉTRICA QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI VIDAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

…

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kid? — Gritó histérica, Liz

—¿Armadura… —Habló Alphonse

—…Simétrica? —Terminó Ed

—¡ASÍ ES! ES LA ARMADURA MÁS SIMÉTRICA DE TODO EL MUNDO!! INCLUSIVE PODRÍA AVENTURARME A DECIR QUE ES LA COSA MÁS SIMÉTRICA QUE HE VISTO EN TODA MI VIDAAA! —El mundo de Kid parecía ser resplandeciente y lleno de color —SIENTO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO!!!!— corrió rápidamente a abrazar al pobre de Al. — TE AMO, ARMADURA-SAN! — las mejillas de Kid se tornaron rosaditas mientras se restregaba en el pecho de Al.

—Etto…¿Sabes? Gracias por lo del banco, pero mi hermano, Al y yo debemos irnos… y Rápido…

—Corriendo diría yo, hermano…

—NO TE VAYAS, ARMADURA-SAAAAAN!!!!— Kid no soltaba esa armadura por nada del mundo, Liz y Patty intentaban zafarlo jalándolo de los pies, mientras que Ed estaba ya a punto de golpearlo con el automail.

—¿Kid? —gritaba Maka algo cerca

—¿Liz? ¿Patty? —Decía Tsubaki

—¡Ey! ¡los encontré! Están cerca de una armadura enorme! JAAAAAAAAA los encontré primero! Soy de lo mejor! Y decían que no podría!!!! — Black Star corrió donde los Kid, Ed y los demás.

—Oi, viejo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? Oímos algo acerca de un robo en el banco y de unos rehenes algo chistosos. Así que supusimos que eran ustedes.— Declaró Soul —Viejo… que haces abrazado a esa cosa…

—No es una cosa! Es mi hermano Alphonse! Y apreciaría que quitaran a su amigo de encima! Nos queremos ir.

—Lo siento mucho — Maka se disculpaba. Pero en el momento en que vio al chico rubio sintió como si un flashazo se le viniera a la mente. Miró a la armadura detenidamente. — ¡Soul! —Ambos muchachos parecían haber tenido la misma idea pues se miraron inmediatamente y sonrieron como si hubieran encontrado lo que habían estado buscando.

—Disculpa, amiguito ¿eres tú un alquimista? — Preguntó amablemente Tsubaki mientras se acercaba al rubio y se agachaba un poco para "estar a la altura"

—…S-Sí… Yo… Y-yo soy un… alquimista…— Ed se sintió algo abrumado por las palabras de la chica. Esas palabras hacían hincapié de era bajito o al menos muy muy joven. Pero la manera en que se lo había preguntado con una cara tan bonita sólo hizo que Edward Elric se sonrojara y no pudiera contestar como de costumbre lo hace.

—¡Los hemos encontrado! — Ahora eran todos menos Kid quienes estaban haciendo una bolita para platicar lo sucedido —Justo como lo vimos en el espejo de shinigami-Sama!

*~ Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

—_Cómo sea…— Intentaba retomar el control el alto jefe —Hemos encontrado energías extrañas, ciertamente, me gustaría que investigarán a este sujeto.– Se dio la vuelta y en su espejo se mostró la imagen de una gran armadura metálica y a su lado a un muchacho un poco más pequeño que esta. — Nunca se quita la armadura, son alquimistas, manejan otro tipo de energías diferentes a nosotros._

—_¿Son los famosos que utilizan las transmutaciones de objetos? –Habló Maka — He leído algo sobre ellos en general. _

—_Así es, ellos hacen transmutaciones y las humanas están prohibidas. –Aumentó Kid._

—_¿Humanas? Entonces, ¿Ellos no son humanos, o qué? –Cuestionó Soul._

—_No. Si son humanos, pero hacer una transmutación humana, eso es lo prohibido. Es decir, uno puede transmutar cosas, si se rompiera una silla, podrían repararla con transmutación, pero si intentaran recuperar alguna de las paortes de sus cuerpos usando transmutación eso no se podría._

—_¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó Soul_

—_Sencillo… —Comenzó a explicar Shinigami-sama. — Se basan en una regla inquebrantable. "intercambio Equivalente" Es decir, que no puedes crear algo de lo que no se tiene. Por ejemplo, la silla que mencionaba Kid, si es de madera, no la podría transmutar en una de metal, pues no es el material inicial. Entonces, ese intercambio equivalente se aplica para todo. También para la transmutación humana; para que sea equivalente, qué podrías dar por otra vida humana?_

—_¿Otra? –Se aventuró a preguntar Soul._

—_Entonces si tú hicieras eso, ya no estarías vivo. ¿Comprenden?_

—_Entonces, si yo intento una transmutación humana ¿podría morir?_

—_En el mejor de los casos, si. –Advirtió Kid._

—_¡Ja! ¡Pero eso no me podría pasar nunca! ¡Por qué soy más perrón que dios! ¡A mí las transmutaciones humanas me la chiflan!_

—_B-Black Star, no digas eso… —Habló una preocupada Tsubaki._

—_Sería mejor que no le enseñaran alquimia al idiota este._

—_Cierto, Kid, es un peligro para sí mismo. –Continuó Liz._

—_Alquimia, alquimia, linda, linda. –Canturreo Patty._

—_En fin, muchachos, me gustaría que investigaran a este muchacho, me gustaría saber por que se la pasa usando esa pesada armadura._

*~ Fin Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

—Sólo que hay un pequeño problema… Kid le ha dicho que somos alumnos de Shibusen…

—¡¿Qué?!!!!! —Exclamaron todos los presentes, incluso Patty sólo por seguir la corriente. Cosa que su hermana sólo le torció la boca

—Por suerte se acordó… y no le explicó el por qué estamos aquí…

—TE AMOOOOO, NO TE ALEJES DE MIIII, NO PODRÍA VIVIR SIN TI, AHORA QUE TE CONOSCO!

—Pues inténtalo!!!! Maldito enfermo! —Ed desesperado intentaba quitar al hijo de Shinigami a toda costa. Primero, transmutó su lanza del piso, para hacer como polea a ver si funcionaba. Nada. Segundo intento: Ató al muchacho de la cintura y corrió a atarlo a un camión que pasaba por ahí… resultado: Tanto Kid como Al salieron volando.

—NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

—Bueno ya le hemos encontrado, ahora simplemente tenemos que conseguir que Kid lo suelte… ¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas? —Maka hablaba como la líder del grupo, sin embargo se encontraba en uno que era sumamente idiota.

—Eehh…

—Ni idea…

—Etto…

—Aaaammm…

—No se me da eso de la pensada…

—Quien sabe…

—¿Paso?

—… Demonios… —Se lamentaba Maka de mala gana.

—Eey! ¿Y si ensuciamos a la cosa esa?

—Qué cosa, Black Star? Te refieres a la armadura? —Le miró Liz

—¡Si, eso! Si la pintamos que quede nada pareja a Kid le molestará seguro.

—¡Cierto! Lo que más odiaría Kid en un momento como este es que arruinaran lo más simétrico que ha encontrado en toda su existencia. — aprobó Liz

—¿Pero no será muy doloroso para Kid-kun?— Tsubaki tan considerada como siempre. Estaba pensando en los sentimientos de Death the Kid. Todos callaron, pero al cabo de unos segundo todos emitieron un gran y sonoro "¡Naaaaah!"

—Hermaanooo!!!! — Al lloraba a mares, o eso haría si pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Qué sueltes a mi hermano, maldita sea! ¡No me obligues a convertirte en polvo!

—¡NO ME IMPORTARIA MORIR! YA HE CONOCIDO EL AMOR Y LA FELICIDAD!!!!— Sólo se vio una sombra pasar por encima de ellos, los tres voltearon a ver de qué se trataba, pero era ya tarde. Black Star con un bote de pintura azul estaba arriba de la cabeza de Al y amenazaba con vaciarla sin ciudado alguno. —¡ No te atrevas maldito bastardo desnaturalizado!

—Oooh si lo hagooooooooo.

—¡No lo hagas!!! —Chillaba Kid

—Si lo haaagooooooooo —inclinaba más el bote.

—Oigan ustedes, locos.— Habló Ed a la bolita de técnicos y armas —¿Si le vacían esta pintura a mi hermano este loco se alejará?— Todos asintieron —Perfecto, entonces…— Ed juntó ambas palmas y las colocó inmediatamente sobre Al. —Lo siento, hermano. — Muchos colores empezaron a aparecer en la armadura. Eran demasiados y formaban innumerables formas, desde luego nada al gusto de Kid. Nada parejo. —Toda una obra de arte!— Dijo orgulloso el rubio para que segundos después Black Star vertiera completamente el frasco de pintura, arruinando la "obra maestra de Ed" y los nervios de Kid y sus ilusiones por completo.

—No debí levantarme de la cama hoy…

—¿Tenías que echarle ese frasco a Al?— Preguntó el alquimista de Acero mirando el desastre de pintura. Entonces, giró los ojos y miró al chico de las pistolas. —Cielos…— Ed no creía lo que estaba mirando, Kid estaba con los ojos en blanco, un tic muy fuerte en su ojos izquierdo y parecía que le estaba saliendo espuma por la boca. —¿No nos pasamos un poco?— Empezó a lamentar el alquimista.

—¡Ja! ¡Es justamente cómo lo planeé!— Black Star juntó sus manos como si estuviera contemplando esa "escena" perfecta.

—Soul, creo que hemos perdido a Kid— Decía una asustada Maka.

—No lo creo, sólo está en shock— El peliblanco tomó una varita que encontró cerca de ahí y empezó a picotear en las costillas del shinigami. —Uno muy profundo…—

_Black Star le metía el dedo en la boca para comprobar si era espuma de verdad. Se llevó el dedo a la nariz y lo olió. _

—Creo que es el momento justo para irnos, hermano.— Rogó Alphonse.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, tienes razón, Al! Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda del banco, nosotros debemos irnos. Espero no volverlos a ver. ¡Adiós!— Los Elric empezaban a caminar rápidamente para alejarse de aquellos chicos locos.

_Soul se alarmó, no podía dejar escapar lo que estaban buscando y que de cierta manera fue muy fácil encontrar._ —Oi, espera, tengo una pregunta.—

—Confío en que alguien más pueda resolver tu interrogante— Contestó tajante el rubio.

_Esto encrespó los nervios del albino. Nadie le contestaba así a Soul Evan Eater. Oh, si, tenía que vengarse. _

—Oi, ¿por qué tanta prisa, enanito? ¿Acaso ya te hablan para que regreses a la fábrica a hacer juguetes para Santa Claus? O ¿tu mami te llama para que tomes la leche qué te faltó tomar? —

—¡Si! ¡Kid es hijo de Santa!!! Empezaré a hacer mi lista! ¡Yeeeey!— Patty seguía con lo mismo, pero los demás no entendieron de qué hablaba la chica y sólo la miraron raro como siempre.

—Soul no te pases. Queremos seguirlos, no que nos maten.— "Regañó" Maka. Soul sólo miraba con cierta satisfacción al alquimista, pues estaba quieto, no se movía, poco a poco iba tensionando los hombros. Al tenía miedo de mirar a su hermano. Soul había dicho varios tabús en una misma oración. No sabía cuál era peor. "Enano, mamá o leche".

—A… ¿a quién le dices ENANO?— Edward volteó muy lentamente. Todos notaron que sus ojos ámbar ahora se habían tornado un tanto obscuros. Estaba furioso…. Lo que le sigue… —¿Crees en dios?—

—¿Qué con eso?— Preguntó Evans mientras caminó un poco hacia Al.

—Qué sería el único que pudiera salvarte ante esta situación…si existiera.— Sentenció. Le salió humo de las fosas nasales y se le fue encima a la guadaña. Quería matarlo.

—¡Soul!— Gritó horrorizada Maka. Black Star estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate mientras estaba sentado en el piso disfrutando el espectáculo. Tsubaki sólo se tapó los ojos no quería presenciar tal escena. Mal hecho. Soul levantó su mano derecha muy tranquilamente indicándole al rubio que debía parar.

—Huelo algo interesante, ¿sabes?— Ed se detuvo por inercia.

—¡Qué me importa lo que huelas!—

—Mmm… debería...— El chico peliblanco sonrió triunfalmente, echó un poco el cuerpo para atrás de manera relajada y se limpió un poco de baba. Nadie entendía nada. Maka pensó que Soul tenía hambre, pero no encontraba relación de su comportamiento, con lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos. Soul se paró a lado de Al. —…y mucho.— Con su mano izquierda golpeó levemente con la palma abierta el pecho del menor de los Elric. Sonó hueco.

_Ed abrió mucho los ojos con cierto temor. El coraje se había ido ya. Empezó a preguntarse por que demonios ese chico de voz ronca estaba haciendo eso. Observó detenidamente. Al si hubiese podido estaría sudando frío. Comenzaba a sentir muchos nervios. Empezó a temblar un poco._

—Ey, Maka… ¿Sabes qué es lo que estoy oliendo?— Se giró un poco para ver a su compañera. La cual lo miró algo confundida.

—No…— De pronto todo parecía tener sentido para ella. —No puede ser…— Maka miró a Ed con los ojos sumamente abiertos y sorprendida. Tsubaki miraba a Maka, Soul y luego a Ed. No entendía nada. Pero intuía que esos tres sabían bien de que estaban hablando. Pero nadie decía nada.

—¡Aergh! ¡qué demonios! ¿Por qué nadie dice nada!? ¡Me estoy aburriendo! ¡Quiero ver sangre!!!!—

—Calla, Black Star.— Sentenció Soul aún con esa sonrisa en los labios. —Ahora entiendo por que Shinigami-sama nos mandó a seguir a esta cosa.—

—¡¡¡¡Soul!!!!! ¡Se supone que era secreto!!!!— Maka gritó.

—Una mierda la misión secreta Maka. Este enano sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando.—

—No. Si fueras tan amable de explicármelo te lo agradecería mucho.— Ed intentó mantener la calma. Hasta hizo caso omiso de su palabra favorita. Una gotita de sudor rodó por su frente y parte de la cara.

—Deja de hacerte el que no sabe nada.— Volvió a golpear la armadura de la misma manera sólo que un poco más fuerte. Sonó a nueva cuentas hueco y un poco de eco.

—No entiendo… por qué suena así?— Habló la chica de cabellera negra.

—Sencillo, Tsubaki. Soul estaba oliendo un alma. Y al parecer está dentro de la armadura.— Maka miró a Tsubaki mientras le explicaba. Fue incontenible la cara de asombro y cierto temor que puso Edward. Lo sabían. Pero…¿cómo? y ¿por qué?

_La risa muy burlona de soul se hizo escuchar fuertemente rompiendo ese silencio. Estaba provocando a Acero, y lo había logrado. _

—¡Qué idiotez! ¿Cómo crees que un alma va a estar en una armadura? ¡No seas estúpido!— Comenzó a hablar Ed "intentando" encubrir toda la verdad. No deberían de saber eso. Y mucho menos los militares. Así que pensó que sería buena idea que hablaran en privado.

—¡Pues es lo que me gustaría saber!— Exclamó Evans y golpeó repetidas veces la armadura como si fuera un loco maniaco. —¿Ves? ¡Suena vacía!!—

—!!!!Hermano!!!!—

_Todos se callaron cuando un "miau" se escuchó dentro del pecho de Al._

—¡Noooo! ¡Neko-san!— Alphonse hizo a un lado a soul y abrió su pecho provocando el horror de todos los presentes (sólo las chicas, Black quería ver más actos de magia) sacó el gatito pardo que había escondido. El pobrecito estaba todo aturdido de tanto golpeteo.

—Al!— Ed se llevó las manos a la cabeza sumamente histérico. Su hermano menor les había comprobado a los locos del shibusen que ciertamente estaba hueco con ese acto.

—Tenía razón, hay un alma en esa cosa.—

_Ed suspiró fuertemente. Tapó su cara con su mano izquierda y volvió a suspirar. Si no los callaba de una buena vez, llegarían rumores a los militares. Podían despojarlo de su título y aún peor, de su hermano. _

—Bien, bien, vayamos a hablar de esto a otro lugar, esto es demasiado público para mi gusto.—

—¡Eso! Así me gusta flojito y cooperando! Yeeeey! El gran Black star te ha entrenado bien, Soul!—

—Eh, si, claro…—

_Todos empezaron a caminar siguiendo a los dos hermanos. Estaban cumpliendo su misión, no de la mejor manera, pero al menos habían conseguido llamar la atención de ambos._

—Ne, Patty, ¿no sientes qué algo se te olvida? —

—Mmmm…. ¡No, realmente!— La chica sonrió a su hermana y continuaron siguiendo a todos los demás. ¿Qué era eso que estaban olvidando?

_El hecho de que Kid estuviera en estado de shock y no hiciera ni ruido había provocado que se olvidaran de él aún con los ojos en blanco y espuma en la boca, sólo que ahora, Black Star había puesto su grandiosa firma en toda la cara._

**

* * *

**

Fin del tercer capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero su review!!!! Sugerencias o cualquier cosa, ya saben donde contactarme xD!


	4. Chapter 4

Les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo. Estaba haciéndole un fic de cumpleaños a una amiga, (otra) y otro fic a otra amiga. Y luego me puse a estudiar para mi examen de admisión… Pero ya! Ya estoy libre nuevamente. Escribiré varios capítulos y los subiré más seguido, lo prometo. =D vale, vale, ahora:

**Yumi Kazahaya:** Que bueno que te haya echo reír. Si, cómo vez que Kid se "enamoró" de la simetría de Al. Jejeje, pobre Ed, lo que más quiere es que se larguen todos xD. Gracias por dejar Review!!!! Espero te agrade este hay sorpresa al final =O

**Osiris**: Gracias por leerme nuevamente *-* jejeje te gusta Soul? Es lindo. Intento imaginarme qué haría en esta situación, intento apegarme a su personalidad lo más que pueda. El que me ha costado más trabajito es Ed por como lo sacan de sus casillas. =D espero te guste este tmb! Y si algo no te parece, házmelo saber, o algo que te gustaría que pasara tmb.

**Lilly e Aya**: Gracias por haber leído mi fic! Y gracias por dejar review! Cualquier duda que tengas, mándame un mail o mensaje privado y con gusto resolveré tu duda. Un trío amoroso SoulxMakaxEd. Mira, fíjate que lo he considerado, pero no sé… es conforme vaya avanzando el fic, a ver que sale. Podría decirse que hay algo de eso en este cap. =D

**yumiiekya**: aahw *-* Gracias!!!! Q linda n.n tu tmb eres genial, y además me gusta como haces de patty, en serio, te salen bien los personajes =D. ahorita si ya no he tenido tiempo de seguir leyéndote TT pero guardare tus fics en mi usb y los leeré con calma, lo prometo y ya cuando vaya al cyber, te mando los review n.n. Me da gusto que te haga reir *-*

**nikosaga**: Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, aquí subo el 4to capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por dejarme review =D y tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic. Cualquier sugerencia que tengas por favor adelante n_n son bienvenidas todas las sugerencias. Espero seguir viéndote por acá ;D

**Nut and Shell**: n.n cualquier duda que tengas, por favor, házmela saber, con gusto te la resolveré a la brevedad posible. No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé mucho ingles. Pero me da mucho gusto que te haya parecido bueno este argumento. Muchísimas gracias!

**difusiones:** muchas gracias por el review =D. Me da gusto que estes leyendo mi fic u, espero que leas y te guste este 4to capitulo =D alguna sugerencia, por favor. Una "lautonomia irregular" jajajaja, seee tendré que decirselo a Ed por si lo vuelve a fastidiar. jajajaja

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, me hacen muy muy feliz *O* 7 reviews para mi 3er capitulo, que feliz! u ureshi tottemo! (si se escribe así? xD)

Sin más les dejo el 4to capitulo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, por favor, con confianza, alguna situación que les gustaría que pasara, adelante.

Capitulo 4

_Edward Elric había llevado a los chicos del shibusen a un almacén abandonado. Tenía la intención de sacarles la sopa a esos chicos. Quería respuestas y las obtendría._

—¿Tenías que llevarnos a un lugar tan feo como este?— Liz tropezaba con piedras y restos de lo que antes había sido una fábrica. —Podría ser que este lugar asqueroso esté embrujado… – Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y pegó un grito cuando sin querer pasó por una telaraña.

—Tengo calor… — Aportó Patty a la lista de quejas.

—Bien, bien… ¿quienes demonios son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben de Al?— El chico rubio comenzó a hacer las preguntas.

—Mi nombre es Soul… — El peliblanco agarró al gatito que Al segundos antes había dejado en el suelo y lo olfateó. —Soul Eater…— Sonrió con un poco de baba en los labios. —Soy el mejor del Shibusen. Ella es mi compañera Maka.— Señaló a la chica con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Maka Albarn, Técnica de guadaña.— Estrechó la mano con el alquimista. –Oh, eres surdo.— Notó la chica cuando el muchacho la saludó con la mano izquierda en vez que con la derecha.

—Algo así…

—Ella es Tsubaki y Black Star— Cada uno saludó a los hermanos. —Y el… el chico desmayado es Death the Kid. Liz y Patty.

—¿Cuándo se sacará la cabeza el sujeto alto?— Preguntó Patty.

—Sshhh…— Calló su hermana.

—Cómo Soul ya echó a perder la misión que teníamos aquí, no veo por que no comentarte el por que de nuestra visita…— El rubio le miró atentamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra. El silencio reinó. Todo estaba realmente tenso. Maka buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para explicar todo este lío.

—SABEMOS QUE LA ARMADURA ES UN EXTRATERRESTE!!! OHH SI! YEAH!— Black Star se interpuso entre Maka y Ed. Al pobre Elric le regresó el tic en el ojo y Maka deseó que Black muriese de la peor forma posible.

—¿Quién les pagó por venir a torturarme? ¿Fue el maldito de Roy Mustang?

—No, no… Espera… Mira, somos estudiantes del Shibusen. Nuestra misión es recolectar almas de demonios y brujas.

—Pues Al no es ni un demonio, ni un brujo, mago, hechicero, ni nada por el estilo. Pierden su tiempo aquí.

— Shinigami-sama… él nos dijo que tu hermano…— Continuó Maka intentando explicar lo mejor posible. —Nos mandó a investigar por que nunca se quitaba su armadura, además de que percibía ciertas vibraciones… cómo ya Soul lo comprobó… es un alma… Pero nos gustaría saber por que.

—Mira, niña… pareces ser la más cuerda de todos estos… y la verdad me sorprendió mucho que esas dos chicas de ahí hayan cambiado su apariencia cuando salimos del banco…— ed hacía referencia de Patty y Liz cuando se convirtieron en pistolas. —Si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería… aunque sigo sin hacerlo del todo… Y el hecho de que tu compañero baboso oliera a Al es otro factor que me desconcierta demasiado…

—Si gustas por cortesía de la casa puedo darte otra demostración.— Soul estiró su brazo derecho y lo convirtió en parte de la guadaña. —¿Ya nos crees o quieres que rompa algo en serio?

—No será necesario, Soul.— Dijo Maka mirando a Ed. —Tenemos que saber el por que Edward-san. Es nuestra misión… Si nos explicas nos iremos inmediatamente. Sólo queremos saber el por que un alma ha podido permanecer tanto tiempo poseyendo un armadura.

—Al no está poseyendo nada… pero me agradó el "Edward-San" Bien, escuchen… no es algo de lo que mi hermano y yo hablemos mucho… y mucho menos mostremos.— El alquimista Nacional se dirigió donde su hermano, estiró los brazos y retiró la cabeza metálica. La colocó en el suelo. Acto seguido se quitó su gabardina, su chaleco y quedó solo en su camiseta negra dejando que todos ellos vieran su brazo derecho metálico.

—¡SUUUUUGOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!— El peli azul dio un salto hacia el brazo del alquimista y se colgó de él. —¡Está de poca! ¡Yo quiero uno así! ¡Tsubaki ¿te imaginas yo con uno así?! ¡Sería un súper híper ultra mega perrón!

—¿Duele ponerse esa cosa?— Preguntó Maka.

—Un poco, sí.

—Entonces yo te lo pongo, Black Star.

—¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!— Soltó a Ed y comenzó a brincar por todo el maldito almacén.

—… continuemos… Yo soy el hermano mayor— Soul abrió la boca para decir algún comentario propio de la situación, pero tanto Maka como Ed le miraron horriblemente y prefirió callarse sólo está vez. —Cuando éramos niños perdimos a nuestra madre.

_Todos guardaron silencio. Kid ya había regresado a la normalidad y prestaba atención. Inclusive Black Star sintió un poco de empatía y prefirió callarse mientras el chico contaba su historia. _

—Tontamente creí que podríamos traerla de regreso por medio de la Alquimia. Nuestro padre tenía cientos de libros y mamá nunca nos prohibió acceso a ellos. Entonces convencí a Al para traerla de regreso. Leímos y buscamos en esos libros la manera de cómo hacerlo. Lo llevamos a cabo. Teníamos todos los ingredientes para "hacer un humano" pero ese día conocimos la ley principal que rige a la alquimia.

—"Intercambio Equivalente"— Dijeron los dos hermanos.

—No puedes tener algo a cambio de nada— Comentó Kid.

—Debes sacrificar algo para tener algo a cambio.— Corrigió Al.

—A pesar de que teníamos los componentes químicos para un humano adulto, nos faltaba lo más importante.— Continuó Edward.

—Un alma— Aventuró Maka

—Correcto. Todo fue muy rápido. Yo perdí mi pierna izquierda y Al su cuerpo. Me aterré, ya no quería perder a nadie más y menos a mi hermano menor que por mi culpa perdió su cuerpo. Así que amarré su alma a lo primero que encontré. Esa armadura. Y a cambio de eso, perdí mi brazo derecho. Así que su alma está sujeta a esa armadura por mi sangre.— Señaló el símbolo alquímico que comprobaba lo que contaba.

—Hermano… no fue del todo tu culpa. Yo debí detenerte.

—Es por eso que Al es una armadura. Y por eso tengo estas prótesis de brazo y pierna.— Se puso el chaleco y puso nuevamente la cabeza de Al en su lugar. —¿Contesta tu pregunta?

—Si. Muchas gracias.— Maka estaba experimentando un sentimiento de dolor, compasión. Su madre no estaba con ella físicamente por el momento, pero sabía que estaba viva y que recibiría postales de ella, y curiosamente cuando necesitaba a su madre y un consejo, esas postales parecían darle eso que necesitaba en el momento. Como una caricia.

—¡Ay, pobrecitos!— Tsubaki no pudo contenerse y con mucha ternura abrazó a ambos hermanos. Ed se sonrojó y se abrumó un poco, se sintió incómodo que una chica le abrazara.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué historia tan triste!— Liz lloraba a cántaros, abrazó a su hermana y esta con unas lágrimas en los ojos también la abrazó. Maka buscó un cristal roto en el suelo, uno bastante grande para poder comunicarse con Shinigami-sama.

—Este servirá.— Echó un poco de vaho y escribió en el espejo 42-42-564.

—_**¡Hola, hola!— Saludó felizmente Shinigami-sama. —¿Qué ocurre, Maka?**_

—_**¿Maka? ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Yo quiero hablar con mi preciosa hija! ¿Maka, cómo estás?**_

—…Bien… ¡Shinigami-sama! Estamos con Edward Y Alphonse Elric.— La chica dirigió el cristal donde los Alquimistas. —Ya sabemos por qué Alphonse-san está en la armadura. No es nada de qué preocuparse, no es obra de Medusa ni nada por el estilo. Podemos estar tranquilos.

—_**Oh, que bien, Maaaaka-chan**__** supongo que sólo fue una falsa alarma. Pueden regresar a darme el informe completo. ¡Los estaremos esperando!**_

—_**¡Menos mal que no has utilizado lo que te di, mi querida hija! **_

—Ah, cierto. Ya se me había olvidado que lo traía. ¿Ya lo puedo tirara a la basura?

—_**¡No! ¡No puedes tirar algo como eso! Puede servirte en cualquier otro momento, Maka.— **__Spirit puso nuevamente una cara muy seria. Maka optó por guardar el papel y no abrirlo hasta que llegara el momento. _

—De acuerdo. Entonces en seguida nos iremos.— La comunicación finalizó.

—De haber sabido que esto era lo que querían, les hubiera contado todo. Menos mal que ya se irán… La verdad no estoy listo para ver sujetos con máscaras raras hablando por vidrios… Ey, Al ahora si se puede decir que hemos visto de todo.

—A mi me dio miedo, nii-san… Eso es como para Halloween…

—No deben de preocuparse por mi padre… él es un sujeto honorable. Nunca lastimaría a un niño.

—¡Bien! Me dio gusto conocerlos, y más gusto me da que ya se van.— El alquimista se sacudió las manos y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Lamento todas las molestias, Edward-san.

—No te preocupes… ¿Maka?— La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

—Si, si, Maka por que no te quedas con tu nuevo "amiguito"— Dijo un Soul con un tono de voz que Maka no había escuchado antes.

—¿Soul? ¿De que hablas? —Preguntó inocentemente la chica de las coletitas. —Tenemos que ir con Shinigami-sama, ¿por qué querría quedarme aquí?

—Yo que sé… a lo mejor por que se te ve muy feliz con este enano.— Evans miró a Ed de manera desafiante.

—¿A quien demonios le dices enano? ¡No es mi problema que estés celoso!

—Yo no estoy celoso, maldito ácaro.

—¿Ácaro? ¡AHORA SI TE MATO!— Lo siguiente que se vio fue un Evan morder el automail de Ed mientras que Ed trataba de separarlo con su pierna izquierda. Una nube de humo los envolvía. Los dos se estaban golpeando en serio.

—¿Nos vamos y lo dejamos?— Sugirió Liz

—No se me pudo ocurrir mejor idea… Que el idiota de Soul se quede… no me importa lo que le pase.

—P-pero Maka-chan… Soul está peleando por ti.

—¿Por mi? Yo no le dije que peleara ni nada.

—No me refiero a eso.— La chica arma ninja se llevó las manos al pecho como señalando el corazón —Soul está celoso de Ed.

—¡Yo también estaría celoso! Quiero un brazo de metal como él. Pero el que es mejor que dios no se puede poner a perder el tiempo pensando en cosas como la envidia. ¡No lo necesito! ¡nunca lo hice!

—¿Dejamos a los 2?

—Sería muy buena idea, Liz.— Esta vez fue Kid el que habló. Será una lástima dejar tan bella obra de arte en este lugar sin chiste… pero si es la felicidad de mi armadura, ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo destrozar su felicidad. Nunca me lo perdonaría… ¡oh, cielos me siento tan impotente!!!!!!!!

—¡Por que no dejamos a todos los idiotas y nos vamos las mujeres de una vez!— Liz empezó a buscar un cristal o ventana lo suficientemente grande para que Shinigami-sama los llevara de nuevo al shibusen.

—¿Tsubaki, por que Soul estaría celoso de Edward-san?

—Sencillo, Maka.— Tsubaki sonrió dulcemente y miró a su amiga con paciencia. —Soul sintió que te llevabas bien con Ed.— Maka levantó una ceja.

—Pues si… fue muy amable…

—Pero Soul no lo vio así.— La pelinegra ladeó un poco su cabeza mirando a Maka de manera curiosa, como esperando que Maka entendiera o adivinara lo que trataba de decir.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¡No entiendo a los hombres! ¡Es muy poco maduro de Soul tener celos de una persona que acabamos de conocer!

—n.ñ A lo mejor sintió que le tienes más respeto a Edward-san…— La chica se dio por vencida.

—Cómo sea…— La pelea parecía estar llegando a su fin. Ed estaba con el brazo derecho un poco rayado y Soul estaba con un ojo morado, sin mencionar que Ed tendría que peinarse nuevamente. —¡Vámonos Soul!— Más que una sugerencia, Maka ordenó a su compañero partir. —Muchas gracias por las atenciones Edward-San, Alphonse-San. Disculpen las molestias. Nos vamos.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Quiero ver la cara que pone Shinigami-sama cuando le diga que el misterio fue resuelto por mi! ¡El Gran Blacku Staru!— El chico ninja daba saltitos al lugar donde Liz y Patty encontraron una ventana casi intacta. Al otro lado se veían los pasillos del Shibusen. Él pasó primero.

—Cuídense mucho, chicos. Espero que la felicidad llegue pronto a sus vidas.— deseó de corazón Tsubaki a los dos hermanos y siguió a su técnico.

—Bueno, muchachos, fue divertido detener el robo del banco, pero esta chica tiene cosas que hacer. ¡suerte!

—Gracias, mujer.— Se despidió Ed con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Liz y Patty atravesaron tranquilas pues había terminado su misión y no había pasado a mayores como otras veces.

—Yo… yo quiero decirte… que nunca encontraré objeto más simétrico en toda mi vida que ¡Tú!— Kid corrió y atravesó. Fue la despedida más difícil que había atravesado en toda su entera vida.

—¿G-gracias?— Se oyó decir a Al.

—… — Soul frunció la boca no quería decir nada ridículo como sus compañeros. Sólo quería irse y alejarse del chico de trenza.

—Adiós chico baboso.— El Elric sonrió maliciosamente.

—Adiós ena…— Maka le tapó la boca y lo empujó al portal.

—Hasta luego.— Se despidió Maka.

—Son buenos muchachos, hermano.

—¿buenos? Claro, Al. A la otra dejaré que el loco se case contigo por ser "simétrico"

—No, nii-san!!!! TOT— Ed sonrió divertido. Maka a regañadientes estaba empujando el cuerpo de Soul y estaba atravesando ella la mitad de su cuerpo. Volteó una última vez para grabar en su memoria a esos dos chicos que la habían pasado tan difícil.

Todo pasó cómo en cámara lenta. Una explosión se hizo presente en ese almacén abandonado. Los ojos de Maka comenzaron a irritarse pues mucho humo rodeó el lugar. Le lloraban los ojos. Entrecerró sus ojos un poco más para intentar visualizar lo que ocurría.

—¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Al?— Una sombra se colocó atrás de Ed y le tapó la boca. Este no pudo articular palabra alguna, de hecho, no pudo moverse, pues, le habían tapado la boca con un trapo y este contenía alguna sustancia para ponerlo a dormir.

Maka sólo vio esa sombra moverse rápidamente, todo después del humo y la explosión fue sumamente rápido. Corrió. Se adentró en la nube de humo alarmada. Soul la siguió también.

—¿Edward-San? ¿Alphonse-San?

—¡¿Enano!? ¿Hojalata?

—¿Maka-san? ¡No está mi hermano! ¡Nii-san! ¡Contéstame!

—¡Soul!— Gritó la chica y como si estuvieran comunicados mentalmente, Evans se convirtió en guadaña. Maka gitó rápidamente el instrumento esparciendo el humo. —¡Ahí está!— el humo estaba disipándose, sólo quedaba en una pequeña parte del almacén y notaron la sombra que estaba sosteniendo a un inconsciente Edward.

—¡Deja a mi hermano!

—¡Regrésanos al enano!— Gritó Soul aun en estado Guadaña. Maka corrió donde esa persona, pero lamentablemente al acercarse más, esta sombra se le vino encima a Maka. Ella lo esquivó a duras penas, cuando volteó la cabeza sólo notó que esta figura volaba o corría muy velozmente. Escapando llevando a cuestas al Alquimista de Acero.

—¡Hermano!

—¡Demonios!— Maldijo Soul.

—P-pero ¿Cómo?

—¡Miren!— Oyeron la voz del hermano menor. Al girar Maka para ver, notó que estaba señalando una flecha en el suelo. Se acercó más. Soul regresó a su estado humano.

—Medusa…— dijo Maka en un hilo de voz. —Es uno de sus vectores…

—¡Maldita! ¡utilizó la flecha para salir de aquí!

—¿Medusa? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué se llevó a mi hermano?

Ambos chicos miraron muy consternados y con temor a Alphonse. No sabían por qué Medusa se había llevado a Ed. Ellos estaban buscando a Al, así que supusieron que tenía que ver algo en común.

Fin cap 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos!!! jejeje después de mil años vuelvo a actualizar, verdad? No tengo excusas, simplemente no las tengo xD pero ya les tengo el cap 5 y ya estoy a punto de acabar el 6... así que está vez sería más rápido . Les pido disculpas y gracias por que me han seguido leyendo y mandando reviews! Espero que este capitulo les sea de agrado y ya saben a donde mandar sus sugerencias!

**Yumi Kazahaya:** Esperemos que Maka se de cuenta prontamente de que Soul la quiere xD! Pero por mientras hay que esperar que Tsubaki le intente explicar nuevamente. jajaja me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap. Kid y Black Star se llevaron el cap? xD! me agradó eso. Este cap es un poco más serio. Espero te guste!!!! ^O^ Gracias por seguirme leyendo! se te agradece!

**Osiris:** Hola!!!! gracias por el review!!!! jajaja entonces te gustó esa frase? xDDD! Que bueno k te agrade como manejo a Ed *-* esk es tan serio k no sé como podría reaccionar con los chicos del Shibusen xD. Cuidate mucho nos estamos leyendo xD! que disfrutes el cap!!!! =D gracias!!! gracias por tus reviews! los aprecio muchisimo!

**cuñis concuñis!!!! **xD gracias por leerme el primer cap... te faltan 4!!!! leelos *-* si? andale xD y te ciero más k ayer xD prometo hacerte luego un fic de naruto donde salga kakashi n.n Vale, cuidate mucho!!! te ciero amiga =D

**sakuRiithaa:** Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! Y que bueno que te haya gustado. Entonces crees que me he pasado un poco con Black? xD lo siento. Espero este cap tmb te guste, gracias por la sugerencia! n_n se te agradece en serio. Cualkier cosa k no te agrade por favor, dilo =D cuidate!y ojala me puedas dejar review nuevamente!

**Rosaaz:** hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! aahw siii, más de dos meses que no actualizaba, lo siento en verdad xD pero ya tengo otro cap a punto de terminar, ya no voy a tardarme en subirlo, lo prometo, si no, con gusto se aceptan zapes, jejeje. Espero te guste este cap, y me dejes review =D cuidate mucho!

**yumiiekya:** hola!!!! gracias por el review! ahorita guardo tus historias y las comento la prox k me conecte, va? =D jajajaja ahora si, ya vienen la continuación, después de casi 2 meses... Dios k lenta soy xD. Pero ya no tardaré tanto, lo promero xD! Cudiate mucho y gracias por seguirme leyendo!!!

**NUAJava:** hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme Review! =D espero k este cap te guste tmb =D y ahora si, ya sabremos para qué Secuestraron al pobre Ed =D. Cuidate mucho, espero tus reviews n.n criticas sugerencias, adelante! cuidate!!!

* * *

Capitulo 5

Un dolor punzante le hizo recobrar el conocimiento. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y fue aclarando su visión. Sus ojos trataban de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Era sin dudas un lugar obscuro, con olor a rancio, húmedo y frío. Otra punzada hizo que mostrara un dejo de dolor en su pálido y ahora mugriento rostro.

—Demonios… — Masculló mordiéndose un labio. —¿Qué pasó? Maldito dolor de cabeza… — Todo parecía confuso en la cabeza del Elric. Trató de mover sus brazos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizado. Así era, estaba sentado en una especie de mazmorra con las manos atadas, o mejor dicho con la mano izquierda encadenada al muro de ladrillos donde estaba recargado. Su automail estaba fuera de su vista. Es cómo si la persona que lo secuestró supiera que sin su mano derecha era inútil para él utilizar Alquimia.

—¡Al! ¿Dónde estás, Al? — Gritó fuertemente y de manera desesperada. Poco a poco los recuerdos se hacían presentes. —¡Maldición! ¡Sólo descubro que le hicieron algo a mi hermano y juro que las pagarán caro! ¿Me oyeron?

—Es inútil gritar, Acero. —Una voz de mujer llamó la atención del chico. La voz se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraba Edward. Él entrecerró los ojos para poder visualizar mejor la silueta que se aproximaba, lamentablemente todo estaba demasiado obscuro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Sonrió de lado—

—No te sirve de mucho hacerte el héroe ni el fuerte en este momento, Edward Elric-San —Sin darse cuenta, El alquimista de Acero sintió como una mano de mujer estaba acariciando su rostro. Ni siquiera pudo notar en el momento en que se había aproximado tanto y ahora, ella estaba alado suyo hablándole cerca de su oído.

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que así es mi personalidad ya? — Intentó separarse de ese aliento caliente que chocaba contra su oreja izquierda.

Fin cap 5.

Espero que les haya gustado, amigos!!! cuidence mucho! y Espero sus reviews!!!! Gracias!!!!!

—Nada. Simplemente será más divertido el asunto. —Ed tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos inmediatamente al sentir que la luz lastimaba sus ojos después de tanto tiempo andar en la obscuridad. Una vez que se acostumbró pudo observar bien a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Lo que más le llamó la atención al chico fueron esos ojos tan ansiosos de poder, tan enfermos, tan… fríos.

—¿Dónde está Al? —Preguntó secamente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—¿Al? —Medusa ladeó la cabeza cómo si no entendiera de lo que el chico hablara mientras una retorcida sonrisa se hacía presente en sus labios— Ah, ¿te refieres a tu hermano de hojalata? Por el momento está bien. Sólo te necesito a ti. Él no me sirve realmente, pero… si no cooperas conmigo, él puede… dejar de existir… —La bruja lamió sus labios lentamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿En qué podría ayudarte, mujer ridícula? Vistiéndote de esa manera no lograrás que te tome en serio. ¡Por favor!

—¿Mi ropa te molesta? —Salvaje y rápidamente clavó su pie derecho sobre la cara de Edward, sin temor ni compasión. — Creo que mi ropa sería lo último que debería importarte.

—Maldita bruja… —Ed escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y la miró con odio. Acto seguido, Medusa volvió a tomar el rostro de del chico y se acercó. Lo tomó con tal fuerza que las mejillas del Elric se habían juntado a sus labios como si fuera un bebé.

—Soy Medusa, una bruja, efectivamente. Y necesito que me digas todos tus secretos, Edward-San. —Sonrió de una manera tan hipócrita que Ed se sintió confundido por su actitud.

—No creo en brujerías, lamentablemente. Soy hombre de ciencias, y fantasmas, brujas, hechiceros no van conmigo.

—Pero la piedra filosofal, ¿se podría considerar como algún tipo de milagro, no? Algo… mágico…

—Para nada. Es pura ciencia.

—He oído de tus milagros con la alquimia.

—Simplemente es eso. Alquimia. No creo en un Dios ni en un Demonio. Y mucho menos soy alguno de ellos. Simplemente soy un alquimista.

—Para mi eres un niño… un niño pequeño que necesita a su querida…—La bruja abrazó a Ed pegándolo a su pecho como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.— …y difunta madre.

—¿C-cómo lo…? —La cabeza de Ed fue azotada nuevamente contra el musgoso muro de un golpe.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti. —La mirada de ella era minuciosa, como si estuviera tratando de sacar información con tan solo mirarle a los ojos a ese chico de ojos dorados. También era burlona. Y sobre todo siniestra. — Sé que por tu culpa tu hermano menor está en esas condiciones. Y ahora tú… en un intento de sentirte mejor y aminorar la carga en tu pecho haces lo imposible por encontrar la piedra filosofal para que tu hermano posea cuerpo nuevamente. Pero… déjame decirte… **la piedra filosofal no existe.**

—… —Los ojos del Elric se abrieron a más no poder. Por un momento pensó que Al estaría con ese cuerpo por toda su existencia. Y que por culpa de sus deseos egoístas su hermano tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Medusa sonreía extasiada mientras veía en desesperación a su "invitado" de honor.

—Pero hay una forma de regresar a tu hermano a la normalidad. A su forma humana. —Rompió el silencio. Los ojos dorados de Ed la fueron mirando lentamente hasta chocar con su mirara cruel. —Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí, antes…

—Alphonse-San… — Maka se sentía culpable por no haber podido detener a quien haya secuestrado a Edward.

—No te pongas triste, chico. —Dijo Soul con su tono de voz acostumbrado.

—¡Soul! — Reprendió Maka al notar su falta de sensibilidad ante la situación.

—Hhmmm… —El chico frunció el ceño y torció un poco la boca. —No digo que sea consuelo… pero si Medusa secuestró al Enano de tu hermano, es que algo se trae en manos. Necesita algo de él. —Maka lo miró con atención. —Tu hermano estará bien. Necesita algo de él y por lo mismo lo mantendrá con vida. Chico… — Soul puso su mano sobre el hombro de Al y le miró sincera y pasivamente. —Lo recuperaremos. Te lo prometo.

—Soul… —Maka experimentó dentro de su ser algo como "admiración" sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosaditas y al darse cuenta de ese extraño sentimiento, se abofeteó quedamente y se concentró en los hermanos Elric. —Traeremos de vuelta a tu hermano, Alphonse-San.

—¡Les ayudo! ¡Es mi hermano! —Al apretó sus puños fuertemente provocando un sonido de metal. —¡Necesito saber, quien esa tal Medusa! —Ambos técnicos del Shibusen se miraron el uno al otro, pensando si estaría bien contarle más detalles al chico.

—_**¡Perdón la intromisión! **_—La voz de shinigami-Sama se oyó en ese momento, cortando la tensión entre Soul y Maka.

—¡Shinigami-Sama! —Maka levantó el cristal de donde se establecía la comunicación.

—_**¡Hooola! Oh, pero el pequeño está llorando… pobrecito… no llores, pequeño. **_—El rostro de shinigami-sama a pesar de traer la máscara se podía notar que estaba realmente sintiendo tristeza por Al.

—Yo… yo no puedo llorar… cómo ya ha de saber… soy solamente un pedazo de metal.

—_**Eso no es verdad… pequeño****yo veo a un niño****pequeño asustado que está llorando.**_ —La mano del fundador del shibusen salió del cristal y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Al. En ese momento Maka y Soul vieron exactamente lo que decía su Director; Un niño pequeño llorando amargamente, sus mejillas estaban rojitas y su llanto rompía el alma de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlo.

—Alphonse…-San —Maka se acercó lentamente y abrazó tmb al pobre de Al. Soul sólo miraba esa escena y se mordió el labio inferior para luego mirar al suelo.

—(Cuánta tristeza más tienen que soportar estos dos hermanos…) —Pensó Soul. Negó con la cabeza y luego miró con decisión al menor de los Elric. —Recuperaremos a tu hermano… o ¡dejo de llamarme Soul Eater! —La sonrisa confiada de Soul regresó con todo su esplendor, brindándole un poco de calor al alma del desconsolado Al.

Maka volvió a sentir eso de hace unos momentos, sólo que esta vez su corazón latió fuertemente. Pero no era momento para investigar que era aquello. Tenía que poner su mente y concentración en encontrar a Edward Elric a como diera lugar.

—_**Muy bien chicos, cómo los Elrics fueron muy buenos con nosotros, es hora de que nosotros prestemos nuestros servicios**** inmediatamente vendrá Kid y los demás. ¡Suerte! Adiós, pequeño, Al.** _—Shinigami-sama dedicó una sincera y extraña sonrisa al menor. Gesto que fue devuelto con un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento.

—¡Bien! Ahora… hemos de pensar cómo vamos a encontrar a Edward-San y a Medusa… —La cara de Maka se puso sería.

—¿No crees que la más adecuada para esto, seria Khrona? Es decir, ella conoce a su madre mejor que nadie. Nos podría dar algo de información.

—Tienes razón… pero no quiero meterla en esto. Es su madre, no creo que quisiera verse involucrada en esta situación…

—¡Vamos, Maka! ¡Es una situación delicada! ¡Necesitamos de todo lo que tengamos a nuestro alcance para recuperar al enano ese!

— ¡lo sé! ¡Pero no voy a enemistar a Khrona con su madre! ¡no voy a obligarla!

—Esa tal Khrona-san, ¿es hija de la persona que secuestró a mi hermano? Posiblemente sepa de algo… pero no es bueno que los hijos tengan enfrentamientos con sus padres. No es bueno. Espero que podamos encontrar otra manera de resolver esto sin meterla a ella.

—Chico, eres demasiado blando, ¿te lo han dicho? —Soul le dio una palmada en la espalda al Elric menor.

—Déjalo, Soul. Mmm… de acuerdo… Vayamos al Shibusen, estoy segura de que el profesor Stein podrá ayudarnos con algo.

—Ese maestro loco… Yeah, siempre tiene algo en mente. ¡Vayamos inmediatamente! ¡Rápido Maka, condúcenos!

—¡Si! —una luz se hizo presente en el lugar. Era Kid y los demás que regresaban para brindarles ayuda a los Elric. —Más oportunos no podrían ser. —Dijo con una sonrisa para cuando Kid acababa de salir del espejo, y con un gran salto pasó atreves del portal la chica de coletas.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasa? Mi padre me contó la situación y dijo que viniéramos a apoyarles… ¿Por qué Maka…?

—Te explicamos en el camino, viejo. —dijo Soul que tomó la muñeca de Al y atravesaron como la chica segundos antes.

—¡Demonios! —Kid sin entender nada pasó nuevamente y el portal se cerró. Un pequeño sonido se oía claramente en ese lugar que ahora estaba completamente solo. Era el masticar de un ratoncito. Cada vez sonaba más como si el ratón se estuviera riendo. Corrió a un agujero y desapareció.

Fin cap 5. Espero les haya gustado! Ya no tardaré mucho en subir el otro capitulo! Cuidense mucho y espero sus reviews!!! que los amo!!!! Gracias!


End file.
